Kiss! LUKE!
by gilmoregirl1979
Summary: Part of the ORIGINAL WOULDA SHOULDA COULDA SERIES ACCEPT NO SUBSTITUTESrnThe Q: What if Nicole didn’t show up to go skiing with Luke in Keg! Max? an another AU, LL pairing of course! Chapters 8 & 9 in one day? you are LUCKY!
1. Turndown

**Kiss! LUKE!  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Part of the ORIGINAL WOULDA SHOULDA COULDA SERIES  
(ACCEPT NO SUBSTITUTES!)**

**The Q: What if Nicole didn't show up to go skiing with Luke in Keg! Max?**

**Hi! this is your Friendly Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the voices in my head claim I own a universe in which all things are possible, Legal is checking it out….Dialogue borrowed from eppy 3.19 - Keg! Max! (written by Daniel Palladino; directed by Chris Long ) some dialogue and intentions maybe have been changed by me gilmoregirl1979! **

**Luvz: as always, you are an amazing woman!(no lesbian tendency implied... not that' there's anything wrong with that!)**

**A/N: It was: Keg! Max!**  
**Is now: Kiss! LUKE!**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 1:(first of many!)  
Turndown**

Lorelai walked that halls of the Independence Inn knocking on guest's doors, preforming turndown for the sparse occupants._ It shouldn't take too long; half the rooms were lost in the fire._

_Yes, this is what I get to do with my Friday night. Turndown and a Chilton Booster Club meeting, Joy!_ Though it was preferable to a Friday Night dinner with Emily and Richard. Lorelai just couldn't understand why not only was she on the outs with her parents, _again_; but Cupid as well. _Miss Patty was right, I'm no good at finding men. I mean, I'm one hot momma, right? My kid is now of legal age, and will be out of the house soon. I should be able to get a date if I wanted. I should date again, … once I get that kiss with Max figured out,…. I should definitely date again._ Putting the thoughts of her romantic dry spell aside, Lorelai knocked on door number 7. _Lucky number 7, hee hee. _

"Yeah?" was called from inside.

_Ahhhh a man? hmmmmm maybe it is lucky for me? Business traveler? Stressed out executive? Maybe I can flirt a bit and get some sexual self esteem back. No harm in flirting, as long as he's alone … and not married, of course. _"Turndown," she happily replied.

"Come on in."

Now with permission, Lorelai walked into the room. Service with a smile Lorelai offered in a sugary cheerful tone, "Hello there. This won't take long." She then stopped in her tracks, finally seeing who was in the room for her to flirt with. _Well, at least I know he's not married._

"Luke." _Without a baseball hat on,… in a nice … fitting sweater, Wow, you can't see his muscles under all that flannel. And now he is … just laying on the bed, with no shoes on. I don't think I've ever seen Luke without his shoes on. Okay, why am I thinking about his feet? What is wrong with me?_

"Lorelai," Luke stated the obvious, _As if she doesn't know who she is, stupid! _He was just as surprised to see her of all people in his room. If Luke had been a cartoon, he would have done one of those double takes, where his jaw hit the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai just had to know.

"You invited us, remember?"

"Us?" _OH God, that's right! And weird, Luke a guest? In my Inn? With… with …_

"Yeah, me and … Nicole…"

… _Oh God! This is awkward! _"Oh right, right well umm, right. So uhhh, you … guys, you two, … umm enjoying the room?" she strained to get out the sentence. _Why? Why of all nights did they have to be here … when I'm doing turndown. It's bad enough he was going away with … the Lawyer, but when I'm in this mode of servitude, and in a … romantic dry spell! And they are just all happy and together right in front of me! Wait …why do I care so much?_

Luke focused back on the newspaper, a little embarrassed that he had been stood up for the weekend get away._ Not stood up, just … waiting for her to arrive_. "Actually, … Nicole isn't here, … yet."

"Oh?" _and he's alone, … apparently … Stop that!_

Luke felt the need to explain, he always rambled when he got nervous, … particularly around Lorelai. "She had some case she's working on, and is gonna come in from New York, … later."

"Oh,"_ Damn, _"… right, sure, well ummm. New York. … Traffic."

"What are you doing here?" wondering why she was in his room at that moment.

Lorelai was just as embarrassed, here she was the executive manager doing … "Turndown, I said when I knocked," gesturing toward the door. She laughed lightly at the situation, "I don't usually do this … you know,… turndown service. I mean, I did when I started many moons ago, but that's when I was a maid." There was an awkward silence between them. "Well, ummm I'll just do this and get out of your way."

"Lorelai, it's just me. I'm fine, you don't have to …"

"No, you are a guest and you deserve to get what you're paying for."

"I'm not paying."

"Maybe not, but this is where you start paying - in sweat." _Okay that could be a dirty, Me and Luke sweating in a hotel room, wait what? and WOW definitely Dirty!_

"What?" Luke tried to follow her, but he always had trouble keeping up with the Gilmores.

To get away from her dirty thoughts, she tried to get back on track with actual facts. "Umm it's from Fame, you know, … the movie?"

"Must have missed it,… " He then focused back on his paper.

Suddenly she felt self conscious, _around Luke? _"Yeah, well, Debbie Allen. In sweat. I just loved how she said that." _you stupid idiot! _"Let's see. … uh, you need towels." _Luke showering, … Stop that!_

"You can just give 'em to me."

"Okay, here are your towels." She continued the service with a forced smile, and gave him the towels "And, let me see. . . oh, I'll draw your curtains closed," And she did, looking for anything to keep her busy and praying he kept reading his paper. "What else, what else? It's been a little while since I've done this. Oh, do you want a fire?"

"It's okay, I can light it." trying to read, but he always found it hard to pay attention to anything else, when Lorelai was in the room.

"No, no, I'll light it for you. We have these new log bags now, makes it real easy." She picked up the lighter from the basket on the mantle, trying to figure out how to get the flame to click on … " Uh, okay." Lorelai attempted to light the fireplace, and needed to fill the persistent silence, "So, nothing like a fire on a cold night like this, huh?" _Okay, I'm trying to small talk , … with Luke, he's one of my best friends! Why am I suddenly Spazzy McSpaztic around him…_ She wondered if it was because their roles were reversed. If because he wasn't in his usual uniform, … and out of the diner, for a change.

"Mm hm." To agree with her was just easier, and he tried again to focus on his paper and not on Lorelai's ass displayed before him as she bend over struggling with the lighter and log bag. He was somewhat nervous about Nicole finding him alone with Lorelai. Lorelai was a touchy subject since he had first mentioned her, over and over again, on that fateful first date with Nicole; but who was he kidding. Lorelai would always be a sensitive subject for him. He couldn't help it, to him, Lorelai would always be … special.

"Hm, I'm not having much luck here," Lorelai conceded. With that comment Luke folded the paper, got up from the bed, and took the lighter from her as she just stood beside him and continued to ramble. "…And, uh, you know what, we laid off the person who was able to light these things no problem, now we can't light these things, and ironically we laid him off because of a fire."

"It's okay, I got it," as he stood up, and put the lighter back in the mantle basket.

"Oh. Well uhhh, thank you." _thank you?_

Luke then realized just how close he was standing to Lorelai, almost bumping into her as he tried to get away. "Sorries" were exchanged at the same time. Both eying each other up and down with the new romantic glow provided by the fire light. Both fully aware they were alone, … in a hotel room.

To distract her from the close proximity to Luke, Lorelai dove back into her duties. "Okay. What else, let's see. Oh, um, well, turndown. I need to turndown the bed." _For Luke, … and The Lawyer to sleep in.Oh God! Bad thoughts!_

"Really, Lorelai." Luke was already uncomfortable, but to have her got through this stupid demeaning ritual in the name of customer service; _For me, of all people!_

"No, no, no. you deserve what any other guest would get." As she pulled down the covers she tried not to think about Luke and Nicole in this room later… and what they might do together, … alone. She also tried not to think about his pecks pulling on the fabric of his sweater as he had his hand on his hips. She of course had to comment, to get through the awkward situation, "Kinda funny eh? me serving you for a change."

"I'm not laughing" he said honestly, hands on his hips, exasperated that she could take so long; Trying to purge the unfaithful thoughts he was having as Lorelai practically reached across the width of the bed to pull on the covers._ Nicole is coming, she will be here any minute._

"Okay, you're all settled here, nice and comfy. Great lines with these covers here. Pillows, nice and plump. And a couple of pillow mints," Tossing a few from her basket. "There you go," and she looked at Luke again with uncertain eyes "You're all ready to …" _have Sex with the Lawyer_ "… uhhh, you're all ready … to enjoy your evening." _Block out bad thoughts, purge bad Luke/Nicole thoughts. _

"Fine, good, that's good." unable to believe a proud woman like Lorelai would do that for him.

"Well, you're all set. Just call if you need anything, … and have fun on your trip Luke." she said, trying to be supportive, and hide her sadness. _I won't see him till Monday._

"Have a good weekend." _I'm sure you won't even notice I'm gone_.

Lorelai forced a smile and made a hasty exit. As she closed the door she couldn't help but feel strange, having prepared the room Luke and Nicole would no doubt have sex in. _GAH! _She cringed at the thought. _Although, Nicole is working late, … in New York! _Lorelai now wished that Nicole she didn't show up at all. _The Lawyer was hardly worthy of a nice, sweet, generous guy like Luke. What could he possibly see in her!_ She couldn't think about that now. She had to finish this floor and get to her Booster Club meeting and … had to get some answers … from Max.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai couldn't believe Max had squirreled out of seeing her again by getting that faculty teacher advisor impostor to show up._ Whatever her name was; Was he really that scared of me?_ She had wandered the halls trying to find Max's classroom, she couldn't remember the last time she was there,_ oooh maybe that kiss that caused such a scandal with Rory, her first year here, oh yeah I do remember! I'm a kissing bandit apparently! _When she did finally find Max inside the classroom. Things did not go as she expected, well she didn't really know what to expect.

From the moment she entered the room, Max had looked put off by her presence. Well, not so much put off, maybe uneasy. They engaged in small talk about his current state of "Busy". She had accused him of avoiding her, she quoted booster club bylaws which he totally defend himself in not breaking. Then Lorelai jumped right into what was weighing on her mind.

"Why did you treat me so weird at that last meeting?"

"I treated you with respect and kindness."

"That's why it was weird. It's how you treated Terry and Joan, too. I mean, did you also kiss Terry and Joan? "

"Yeah, I did. And Doug. He was the best of the three."

"Max." in a tone that said _Quit playing,I don't know how long I can be this serious for_.

"I was playing it cool. You were, too. I was just following suit."

"No, I was playing it cool because you were playing it cool. And I'm the treasurer and the treasurer has to be cool or it just looks suspicious."

after some beating around the bush, Max then insisted they needed to keep their distance, "Ten Feet, … That's a safe distance for us, and the more furniture in between, the better". It was a distance that Max had grown accustomed to having gone to California.

Lorelai tried to get closer, a little flattered that he seemed so nervous; But she thought it was ridiculous that they couldn't sit down and just talk. "I'm not gonna attack you," she shrugged, unable to understand why things had to be weird. Why they couldn't just be friends. When she tried to walk around the desk to simply have a conversation with the man he burst out again.

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about me. I mean, there are people still walking the halls and this is my workplace and I can't be held responsible for what I do around you. I mean, you are like a - like a - like a mythological creature that casts some kind of spell on me and makes me act stupid. I'm not stupid. I don't act stupid with anyone else. Uh, we're too close again." he kept rolling away from her in his chair. "There are other complications with this whole thing, you know. Just thought I'd tell you."

"What other complications?"

" I was seeing someone in California. There, I said it."

"You mean, you weren't living like a Trappist monk while you were in California? I'm shocked." In her trademark sarcastic tone.

"That doesn't bother you?"

Lorelai couldn't tell if she should be offended by what he was implying. Like she had no life when he left, she just rolled up into a ball and pinned for the one she let get away, the one she left mind you."Max, we weren't together. I mean, I have been seeing someone, too." She may have said it just to put him more at ease, cause in truth, Alex was completely a flash in the pan.

"Well, I'm still seeing Diane, granted it's long distance, for now, … and things are really good with her. And she wasn't too keen on our last … meeting." he gestured between the two of them.

"You told her?… about the kiss?" Lorelai was naturally surprised.

"Yes, Lorelai, that IS what you do in a mature relationship."

"Okay?" _Are you saying I wasn't mature for our relationship?_ She knew it was a stupid question. Of course she wasn't; She wasn't even thinking of having Max in her house every day after they were married. She never thought of him as part of a new routine. She couldn't even sleep in the same bed with him without wigging out.

"You know, I thought we were both going to just pretend to ignore the kiss. Wasn't that the deal?" Max was exasperated that Lorelai refused to leave and how she kept pushing the issue.

"We had a deal? I don't remember a deal. You told Diane, but we had some silent deal?"

Max became very angry, "You had your shot, okay! You had the ring and you said no!"

Lorelai admitted, feeling a little shorter for his volume. "Yes, I did. And you said that that was right for you, too. You went to Stanford, you're … dating Diane, …"

"And you're dating …" _Who exactly?_

"Luke." She said absently._ Wait, what? I'm not dating Luke._

Then Max became interested."Luke," and he crossed his arms, "Really, the diner… guy,… world's best Coffee."

"Well umm, " _why not complete the lie,_ "yeah," she shrugged.

"Wow," Max only nodded, as if that information hurt him all over again. "I mean, I had my suspicions, but… wow."

"Suspicions?"

"Well, you and Luke, the first time I met him he seemed very … protective of you."

"Yeah," Lorelai was piecing it together for the first time.

"And with the wedding? He was very distant, it upset you that he wasn't coming."

"Yeah," Now seeing all the little things that Luke did that never added up until now, "he's always … been like that." Even in this past year, well until the lawyer came into the picture.

"And you have that whole alliterating couple thing, the names sound good together. Luke and Lorelai, Lorelai and Luke." He was an English teacher, its what he does.

"Yeah?" _Luke and Lorelai?_

"Well, I'm glad you two finally saw it. and I assume … he makes you happy."

_Finally saw it?_ Lorelai thought of all the times she spent with Luke, annoying him, talking with him, just enjoying his company. "ummm, Yeah, yeah he does." _Luke and Lorelai?_

"… So, it was right for both of us." Max suggested, then had to ask, "So, what is this, now, right here?" _What are we even talking about?_

_Closure? _"It's us,Co-Existing, Tada."

"Well, us needs to stay apart."

"Oh, Max, we can't even be friends? I mean, we had a whole country between us for a year. That's like eleven-thousand basketball players lying end to end, and yet, here we are. We can't avoid each other."

"Honestly, I thought I was over you. I thought it was safe to come back here, but no, not the deal. I just, I think we should stay apart and never see each other ever again."

_Okay? Guess who needs some maturing now? _"That's impossible."

"No, it's not."

"Well, I'll be at the Chilton graduation and so will you."

"Well, I'll sit behind a tree."

"We could run into each other at a drugstore again."

"Well, I'm gonna order all my drugs online."

"If my car breaks down next to yours, will you stop?"

"I will stop, and keep my eyes straight forward, call a garage and then stay in my car with the radio on really loud 'til they come, and then I'm gone. I've got a really great thing with Diane, and you have a great thing with … Luke. I say you and I start being apart right now. To never see each other again."

_I'm with Luke? Oh right?_ "Okay. Whatever you want." _Not even as friends. _

"This is what I want. And when I walk out that door, it could very well be the last time we see each other."

"Okay. I'll abide by your wishes," _you head case_

"Goodbye, Lorelai."

"Goodbye, Max."

Lorelai didn't know how well she could hold up that promise. To think they were never going to see each other again, while he was still teaching at the same school her daughter attended. _Well, once Rory was in Yale, maybe the "bump in"s won't be so frequent._

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: the chapter title? get it? she was doing turndown, and Max turned her down? WOAW INSIGHT! But it really didn't matter cause she's thinking of LUKE! you self centered scary nipple man!**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V**  
**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	2. Movies with Mel

It was:  
Keg! Max!  
Is now:  
Kiss! LUKE!  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Part of the ORIGINAL WOULDA SHOULDA COULDA SERIES  
(ACCEPT NO SUBSTITUTES!)

The Q: What if Nicole didn't show up to go skiing with Luke?

Luvz: I know you hate the Nipple man, here's a heaping helping of LUKE! enjoy! (HUGS)

77777777777777777777777777777777  
Chapter 2:  
Movies with Mel

Lorelai was driving home. The conversation with Max gave Lorelai the closure she had always needed. It had dispelled the questions that the random kiss in the coat room brought up. A kiss that was obviously a mistake. Lorelai really didn't know why she made so much of it. Maybe it was nostalgia, missing the comfort Max had given her, comfort and safety she almost had, if she had married him. And then Chris, that comforting feeling was why she almost got back together with him, that wish fulfillment, that they could really be a family. Maybe it was her current lonely dry spell. Never mind all that now, it was the past, she had to focus on the present and the future.

Only Lorelai was now left with the confusion of her Freudian slip.

_Luke?_

Of all the names to say. Sure, Luke was her friend, and she had just seen him at the Inn. Naturally he'd be on her mind. _And if you think comfort and safety, … Luke is always there. Lawyer or not. Well, not this weekend, "We're going skiing".I didn't even know Luke did ski. ski or skied? Damn where is Rory when I need her. _

And now Max thought she was involved with Luke in a romantic capacity, which of course, …the mere idea was … _ridiculous. Well, what does it really matter, I'm never going to see Max again anyway, _recalling his "oh so serious" vow. And how they bumped into each other not ten seconds after in the hallway.

Lorelai couldn't help but think of the things Max had said. That from the first moment he met Luke, he sensed something between the coffee junkie/ diner enabler friends. It had long be suggested in the town by the gossips, even Rory, that they had a thing for each other.

_But that doesn't matter either. Luke is with … the Lawyer._

That thought made Lorelai sad. _Luke hates Lawyers, How could he date a lawyer? … Go away for a weekend with a lawyer,… have Ssss … uuuhhh, …with a lawyer._

_I'm not jealous._ As she took the exit for Stars Hollow.

_I only care, … because … he's my friend._

To stop this absurd train of thought, Lorelai thought of the one thing that could always make her smile, Rory. Of course, now her little girl was 18 and at a keg party with Luke's nephew.

_Luke._

_He really ought to have more fun himself and what an idiot Nicole is to stand Luke up like that._

_Gah!_ Lorelai had to get her mind off Luke, again. _Focus on the Drive home, and Rory._ She decided against driving down the street the party was on, just to check as any mother would. Lorelai hoped Rory was still having a good time, well not hoped, she did want her daughter to have fun. _Not too much Fun!_

Rather than just sit at home worrying about her little girl, Lorelai made a call to the Inn to make sure everything was okay. _Maybe I am needed at the Inn and that will help keep my mind …occupied. _"Hey Tobin, you guys doing okay? I know you're short handed."_ That is how I ended up doing turndown for Luke. Him again, Stop it!_

"We are just fine Lorelai!" Tobin answered enthusiastically, "Thank you for checking in, that is just so nice of you."

"Well, that's why I'm the boss." Then a thought struck her that she couldn't shake, she tried to sound casual and indifferent. "Hey Tobin, … could you tell me if a Nicole Leahy has checked in yet? She should be in room 7."

"Let's see here, …" and Tobin prattled away on the front desk keyboard, "That's funny, I have a Luke Danes in room 7."

"Oh yeah he is, Nicole is supposed to join him later, …"

"Well, No Nicole Leahy yet."

"Oh, okay, thanks. Night." Lorelai hung up the phone and for some reason she felt better knowing Nicole wasn't there. Still, Luke was her friend. _How sad for him; in a hotel room by himself, stood up by … the lawyer, too busy to even call her boyfriend. Luke didn't deserve that. _She checked the jeep's clock, 9:07 pm. Then Lorelai pulled in front of the video store with a brilliant beyond brilliant idea.

777777777777777777

Knock Knock Knock.

Luke woke up, and focused on the clock, 9:21 pm. He had gotten ready for bed not long after Lorelai did turndown. He had wanted to get an early start in the morning, and if Nicole drove in late, he would be driving to the resort. Apparently, he had fallen asleep waiting for her to show. He took a few groggy steps out of bed and to the door to let his girlfriend in. _Why didn't they just give her a key? Stupid French Putz._

Luke opened the door surprised to find Lorelai standing there, smiling brightly. "Hey," was all he could get out, confused by her presence.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I was just waiting for Nicole, … to come, … or call, you know …"

"In the dark?" she grinned suspiciously.

"Yeah, well, … I don't think she's gonna make it now." Nicole said she was going to leave the office early at 4:00, to make it there by 6:30. She had called to say she was running late because new information had just surfaced, she may have to cancel, but she would call later. _And It's what … a two and a half hour drive … from New York … with the weekend traffic, … at this time of night! _Only wanting to change the subject, while turning on a light. Luke continued, "You obviously had a reason for coming here?" eying the bags in her hands.

_She did stand him up! the …the … Lawyer, Poor Luke. Good thing I decided to come._"Well, I felt bad leaving you here all alone," Lorelai invited herself into the room, tired of waiting for Luke to do it. "And you know, Rory and Jess are at that party." She clicked on a few other lights, "And well, … I just had worst case scenarios running through my head, you know. Like: what if the keg gets set on fire, will the explosion from the pressure of the boiling beer be powerful enough to throw Rory from the house miraculously unharmed … " still clutching her bags of supplies as her mind went off on the tangent.

"There's a party?" he asked.

Lorelai's eyes went wide, "Oh Luke, we've got to get you to pay better attention to that kid of yours." Then motherly concern hit her again, "Oh MY GOD, you were gonna leave him alone for the weekend!"

"He's not 2," Luke shrugged. _And I've done it before, when is stayed at Nicole's place,…. well, not stayed, I've spent a few hours there while we… uhhh but when I've come back everything seemed in order. _Now he wasn't so sure. Lorelai had that effect on him, she often instilled a state of confusion in Luke.

"But the entire weekend with your apartment all to himself? … To take my daughter and … and …"

"Lorelai!" his went eyes wide at what she was suggesting.

"Well, hello I'm speaking from personal experience! And look what happened to me!"

"Lorelai."

But she cut him off, "She's going to the Ivy League, she's going to Yale Damn it!"

"Lorelai, calm down." Luke stepped towards her and gripped her shoulders.

She did, for him she did, something in his controlled voice made her feel better, _and his eyes._ Taking a few deep breaths, laughing at herself, how quickly she could get riled up to protect Rory. Rory was a smart girl, and she did promise she would talk to Lorelai be before … _something … of that nature … happened._

"I thought you wanted to get away from the worst case scenarios." He rubbed the sides of her arms, to soothe her worries.

"I did." She nodded, now noticing how kind his eyes were, how they always had been. _…and they are blue, _she couldn't remember if she ever noticed that before.

"AND you came here … to … what?" Luke hoped she'd get to her point soon. Though now he was thinking of alcohol and Jess mixing and all the trouble that would undoubtedly brew from that combination.

"Well, I got some movies, and junk food. Thought I'd keep you company."

Luke backed off, uncomfortable with the idea, of him and Lorelai, alone, for an extended period of time, in a hotel room. Turndown had been bad enough, _for me at least._ "Oh, … Lorelai, I don't think that is such a good idea." He wasn't sure if he could trust the feels he kept buried, despite his relationship with Nicole.

"Come on, Luke. You said yourself you don't even know if Nicole can make it now … this time of night, out of New York. That's a pretty bad commute to see my boyfriend." Was she really trying to talk down Nicole? And make Luke see the benefits of dating a … local girl? _Perhaps._ "You have a nice, quiet, clean room … away from Jess and his stuff, and his music. Let's make a night of it. Two parent type … people …trying to keep from worrying about their kids."

"Are you sure you just don't wanna go and chaperon?" Thinking of the fights Jess had gotten into recently. And at least their would be other people around him and Lorelai.

"No, I want to hang out with one of my best friends." And with that Lorelai plopped on the bed she had turned down just hours before, and emptied out her supplies. "I have here the Perfect Mel Brooks Movie Night, and enough sugar to make Willy Wonka jealous, and a friend I don't get to see that often."

"You know, I had plans this weekend."

"Yeah, HAD plans that have been … " she chose her words carefully, "delayed." _If the Lawyer shows her face._ "Come on what do you say!"

She was so excited, and she actually wanted to spend time with him. Luke reluctantly agreed, "Alright."

"Woo Hoo!"

"Could I at least order some carrot sticks from room service?" he'd rather starve than kill himself with this crap she was offering.

"No!" the she patted the bed beside her.

Of all the scenarios he thought he'd finally be alone with Lorelai, this wasn't one of 'em, _Especially with Nicole, … possibly, commuting from another state. _"Okay, what sort of movies do you have."

"Robin Hood: Men in Tights?"

Luke took the box, "Liz would like this," his tone sarcastic.

"Cary Elwes fan?" Lorelai was trying to follow.

"Nah, She's been doing the Renaissance circuit lately."

Lorelai gave him a look.

"I know, please don't ask."

"Okay, there is also, High Anxiety: a mockable look at the late great Alfred Hitchcock." No reaction from Luke, "Alright I also got…"

"How long are you staying?" Again worried about Nicole finding him with the sore point. _If she was still coming._

Lorelai ignored his attempt at humor, "Young Frankenstein, but I think we should start with Door Number 4."

"Okay."

"Don't you even want to know why?"

"Look, the sooner we start the soon I can get to sleep."

"Dirty! Why Luke what did you have in mind?" _Oh My God!_ She instantly regretted it, _maybe that's why people think we have a thing for each other? the mock flirting. but,… is it really … mock… flirting?_

Luke just rolled his eyes and adjusted against the ornate headboard on the right of the bed, his usual side. He had now built up a tolerance for Lorelai's inappropriate comments, _6 years of inappropriate comments_. Like this past week, Sookie and Lorelai going on and on about his butt, right in front of him, or behind him as it were. _Geez! _"Just start the movie already."

Lorelai happily bounced off the bed, to the TV/VCR, standard in every room, and popped in the tape. "Just so you know, this one was picked with you _especially_ in mind."

Her smile concerned him, "Great!" he crossed his arms, lacking enthusiasm.

Like some annoying flight attendant, Lorelai checked with her guest of honor, "Are you situated? Need to use the little boys room?"

"I'm fine, Alright? What is it already?"

She hopped on the bed next to him, on her usual side, with the remote and announced. "Spaceballs, my little Trekkie!" and hit the play button on the remote.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Since the opening "scrolling" credits, Lorelai had been laughing and making jokes, occasionally nudging him just to get him to get to smile. She also wouldn't stop teasing him about his "appreciation" of Star Trek. "Okay half these references are about Star Wars, not Star Trek."

"Shhhhh set your phaser to mute."

Luke rolled his eyes. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Quiet!"

"You have been talking through the whole movie!"

"Yeah, well, this isn't an official Gilmore movie night."

"So?"

"Well, then the rules of movie night aren't in effect, seeing as I'm the only Gilmore present, and it's not at my house."

_The rules? _"Which means?"

"Well, none of the rules apply, I guess. So, … if you must, … you may talk through it too. But your comments better be damn funny mister!"

"Great!" he offered dryly, knowing he wasn't exactly the Lou Costello of this pairing.

Back to his Star Trek comment, Lorelai defended the Movie, "Didn't you see the whole beaming bit. In case you haven't noticed, this movie is making fun of all Science Fiction, he's taking on the whole genre."

"Go Mel," he offered dryly.

"Just wait for it…, " she punched his arm.

Luke sighed, but from the corner of his eye he saw Lorelai was smiling. She seemed to be happy that she could do something to help Luke, that she could make him enjoy himself, despite himself. _That is why she was doing this, to get her mind off the keg party, to cheer up/spend some time with a friend. A friend who, … let's face it, was stood up. _Now completely given up on Nicole,He gestured to the screen, "Half these jokes only a 13 year old boy would laugh at."

"Come on, don't you like the play on words? Like jam, give me the Raspberry, Hyperactive/Hyper jets?"

"Cornell sanders/ chicken?"

"Exactly," Lorelai turned back focused on the screen again, and watched as Lone Starr and Princess Vespa were arguing over her Industrial Strength Hair Dryer "See, they fight too, just like us," _and they get married in the end…. Wait! Am I actually drawing parallels between Princess Vespa and Lone Starr and Me and Luke?_

"We don't … fight." Luke shrugged.

"On no?" she grinned at him.

"It's just … our thing, we argue over Coffee, and all that crap you eat. You beg me to fix something or look at something. It's … what we do," He admitted, and Luke held her gaze for a few moments more.

Lorelai enjoyed his eyes on her, but broke the gaze, to look back at the movie. So did Luke.

However, Lorelai wasn't paying attention to the movie. She was looking at his socked feet. She considered her earlier thought of never seeing him without his boots on. _Maybe when I slept over, when the Inn had the fire. Luke took me in, as a friend and refugee_. God help her, she was finding his socked feet down right … sexy. To have him so comfortable around her, that he took his shoes off. To see something that was normally hidden under all his layers. _Like those muscles he's been hiding._ He was in his pajamas around her, for pity's sake, while she was still fully clothed.

They were both lounging on the bed, Lorelai with a mess of candy wrappers around her. Lorelai noticed as the movie went on Luke kept sinking lower and lower into his pillows. _Poor guy waiting for… the lawyer, that never showed, and now I'm keeping him up past his bed time._

"You can go to sleep if you want to," She suggested.

"I'm not tired," he shook his head suddenly, and took a deep, refreshing breath, to be rid of the drowsiness; focusing on the TV again. He wanted to stay up late with Lorelai. He didn't have Nicole to worry about anymore, _She's not coming_; and Lorelai actually wanted to spend time with him. This was a rare chance, without townies or teens to interfere.Then he wondered,_ is this Cheating?Nothing's happened, _Lorelai punched him in the arm again.

"See, Vulcan neck pinch right there!"

"Two references in the whole movie."

"Well, don't you like all Science Fiction?" she teased.

He stayed silent.

"Luke?" she encouraged the confession.

"Fine, yes, I like science fiction! So what?"

"HA! I finally got you to admit it," she bounced triumphantly.

"Geez, just watch the movie."

As Lorelai was getting to know her diner man better, she didn't even realize she had forgotten about Max.

77777777777777777777777777

May the Schwartz be with you and Spaceballs concluded.Lorelai was telling Luke all the fascinating behind the scenes trivia she knew about it.

"And that was really John Hurt, which is funny cause he basically just redid his scene from Alien."

"Yeah, I caught that."

"Cause you're a sci fi man"

"If you call me that in the diner, no Coffee for a year!"he playfully threatened.

She stopped with the teasing, for now. "Did you like it?" Lorelai asked eagerly.

"There were a lot of jokes … in poor taste."

"What all the double entendres? What? Did they make you uncomfortable?"she grinned, _okay I'm now definitely flirting.Stop that! _ "Wait till we get you watching Austin Powers."

_This is going to happen again? a Luke and Lorelai movie night? Nicole would just love that. _ Luke had to get away from Lorelai, knowing she was just trying to get to him. Check his propriety threshold, so he went to check on the fire, and put another couple of real logs on to keep it going through the next movie. _Lorelai isn't gonna be happy unless we watch at least two, I hope only two. _Part of him hoped she'd leave after the next one, and the other … hoped she didn't. _Nicole, you gotta think about Nicole_.

Lorelai tried not to stare, but he looked so good, in this long sleeved shirt and sweatpants, and the only thing on TV now was an infomercial. _Hmmmm Infomercial? Or Luke's butt, Sookie was right it does have a nice shape to it._ She thought of the past week, when Sookie had given him a hard time with no sense of propriety freely teasing and talking about his butt. _I'll admit, I was totally check him out when he left that day! _And here she was in a hotel room alone with Luke, able to truly appreciate all his … attributes._ Damn, my thoughts are now very cinemax at night. He has a girlfriend, he has a girlfriend. and I'm not interested in him that way. … am I?_

"What do you wanna watch next?"

_Your butt,_ "ummmmm Young Frankenstein, I love that 'putting on the Ritz' number."

"Okay," and Luke bend down to put the tape in. _Oh, why do you tease me? Stop it, he's your friend, bad Luke thoughts, bad, he has a girlfriend._

Luke laid down on the bed again, and Lorelai didn't know if he'd make it through opening credits. _Well see how far he goes.ummmmm dirty?_

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke...  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …


	3. While You Were Sleeping

**Kiss! Luke!  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Part of the ORIGINAL WOULDA SHOULDA COULDA SERIES  
(ACCEPT NO SUBSTITUTES!)**

**The Q: What if Nicole didn't show up to go skiing with Luke?**

**Friendly Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**It was: Keg! Max!  
Is now: Kiss! LUKE!**

**Luvz: hehehehehe I know I'm EVIL! Lol, thanks for all your help on this one, I have too many ideas, YOU, pick up a PEN and GO! GO with your pen or keyboard or quil and WRITE DAMN YOU WRITE!(shaking my fist at you!) Thank you and I love ya!**

**Hello my little Crack WHORES! (and other shout outs):**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU! (and yes presenting 12 is forming, FEAR NOT!)**

**jeepgirl259:one of the first! You will always be special!I actually had this already written, was considerate enough to make the high last … can't have you OD now!  
Miguel: Then MOO you shall have!  
gidget89: don't worry Moondoggie! Presenting is … uhh finding it's way? I'll try to keep the hits coming…  
Ocdwithlhg:Oh I'm looking forward to where this goes!-WAIT FOR IT! HEHEHE!  
irish-surf-chick: Hey! Actually I had an outline and 3 already written… hehe but you were CLOSE? You will SEE how close in future chaps, but Please suggest more I welcome suggestions.  
Halbarad: Can I say I'm a fan of yours? Yes you may! Thank you for asking! the movie night in 4.05-Fundamental, yes, I am working on it I can only do one first date at a time! Lol! I admit, I was a trekkie and looking forward/dreading episode 3(Lucas bastard man!)  
Scubaluver: SCUBA DUBA! MAYBE? Maybe? Ummmm, I'll ask the director! And GREAT IDEA! Me too, Thank you! and thank you!**

**Pao: See my stories make you more productive! DIRTY!as for specifics, name one thing that made you laugh, that's all I need  
politicaldonkey: love the enthusiasm! welcome BACK!you were missed!  
ProFfeSseR:say hi to Mary Anne(have you heard that one before?) I like it when you Ramble!  
Faith5x5: my dear are you browning bagging it? wait and see…  
gilmorecorr: on I'm sorry that answer is incorrect, Jason Digger Stiles will forever be known as : CRAZY STALKER MAN! When Proactive Man is scorned by love he becomes Crazy Stalker Man, unable to take NO for an answer! And THANKS, I will!  
Rusty Bedsprings: Can I first tell you how much I LOVE YOUR NAME! (stands and applauds, CLAP CLAP CLAP) as the Guinness boys would say BRILLIANT! And I do wear the crown proudly.(it is a great outfit!) so not only am I a Quote Queen , I'm a Fan fiction Queen too! COOL! But without you, … THE PEOPLE, I'd be nothing, (insert beauty Queen wave)  
gilmoreaddict: Okay! NOW THAT is just SCARY! Read and you will see why (PS I had like 4 chaps written prior to pubbing the first 2, ask Luvz) I'm totally FREAKED OUT NOW? LUVZ ARE YOU FREAKED OUT RIGHT NOW? Am I just REALLY GOOD at FORSHADOWING? Ooooooooooooooooooooooo (PPS thanks for spoiling it for everyone! J/K!)**

**777777777777777777777777777  
****Chapter 3:  
While You Were Sleeping**

Lorelai never remembered her pillow being so firm, or smelling so sweet. She hugged closer to it and was startled when it hugged her back. Her eyes flew open and her eyes were met with a view of a strong, stubbled jawline; a very familiar stubbled jawline.

Lorelai examined her surroundings. _Madeline Kahn _was singing "ooooo sweet mystery of life at last I found you … " to the Frankenstein monster, on the TV, as Lorelai was lying in the bed with Luke. More accurately it could be said that Luke and Lorelai were …_ cuddling?_ Sure, she had worn him out with the movies she brought, but to have fallen asleep herself, … in his arms. _In Luke's arms, _she briefly smiled at the thought.

During the last few months, through her little dating dry spell, Lorelai had forgotten what it was like to sleep with a man's arms around her. Max never really held her when they shared a bed. And Chris, … well, Chris was out the door too fast.

_This is nice_. She took in his sleeping face, now only illuminated by the dying firelight and TV flickering. This face, his face, was the one she had always turned too, and had always been there. _And now he belonged to … the lawyer_. That thought made Lorelai sad. Even so, Lorelai wasn't the type to steal another woman's man. _But he was mine first!_

A rare voice of reason broke in, _Now, now, six years of friendship does not constitute ownership, Luke is his own man, he made his choice. _

The inside infatuated voice broke in again, _but he never even asked me out. Doesn't six years of friendship mean I have dibs, or something?_

_Why do you care so much? you are just friends._

_We are! we are friends. _The infatuated voice agreed.

Luke took a deep breath in his sleep and gave Lorelai another squeeze, and absently rubbed her back._ He probably thinks I'm Nicole, _she thought bitterly as she played with the material of his shirt_.Then again, I'm the one here with him. I'm the one spending the night with him, not the Lawyer. _

_Wait a minute, you're not with him, … and nothing even happened. You watched two movies and fell asleep, … in his arms, yes, but he still has a girlfriend, even if Nicole is in another state. _

_In another state, HA!_ That was just fine with either Lorelai, reasonable or jealous.

_I am not jealous. This is crazy I finally got Max sorted, and now I'm thinking of kissing Luke, who has a girlfriend. _

_Wait, kissing Luke? ummmmm, where did that come from? I am a kissing bandit! I have kissing on the brain! First Max at the CSPAN thing, now Luke. What is wrong with me? _Lorelai figured she was safer if she separated herself from Luke.

Only Luke looked so peaceful, she'd hate to disturb him when he was sleeping so soundly. She didn't want to move away from him and his wonderful scent. Luke's arms gave her that safe, warm feeling she longed for.

Mere inches from his face, Lorelai studied Luke as he slept. There was something so revealing, so intimate, about watching him as he slept. So many truths that were hidden when he was awake. For instance, apparently, Luke and Lorelai were such good friends, they could share a bed comfortably._ Important information if stranded on a road trip. _Also, with him unconscious, she could traced the lines of his face, lines she knew were from worry over Jess and his sister; lines that had only recently developed. She noticed his deep breathing, how serene Luke could be when he would just let go and allow himself to relax. Her eyes dropped to his lips, lips she now wanted to kiss, and watched as his breath escaped them ever so quietly. She then stroked his stubble, and tried to figure out when the last time he shaved was.

His stubble was almost a metaphor. If you rubbed it the wrong way, it was rough and may hurt you without intending to. When stroked with the grain, it was warm and inviting. A perfect metaphor for a man she's has fought with and laughed with over the years.

_He is handsome. _If Lorelai was Nicole, she would have told her partners she had a family emergency and run off with Luke on the trip in a heart beat. _And I don't ski!_ If she was Nicole. _But I'm not, she is his girlfriend._

This thought made Lorelai sad again, like each revelation she had was another needle stabbed into the pin cushion that was her heart. She didn't know why now after all these years she finally got it. She just got closure with Max, granted they ended over a year ago, and she had dated other people._ Okay, Christopher, BIG mistake, and Alex, so boring. _Yet, here she was with Luke, thinking of kissing Luke,_ the kissing bandit strikes again._

Lorelai thought back to the last few days again, and considered her initial reaction when she found out he was going away, … _with the Lawyer_. Sookie and her happily teasing Luke about his butt, and then he dropped the bomb on her. How difficult it was to be supportive, and invite them to stay here at the Inn._ So he could Go away, … with her._ Still, She felt the need to be supportive of his relationship, no matter if she didn't approve or like the match. She knew Luke really didn't date much, it was why he was so dependable, a go to man. Lorelai now saw that being with Nicole must be pretty serious, _I mean he's met her parents, going on trips_. Now Lorelai was wondering how good a friend she could be, if she was here, with him, thinking of ruining all that for him, for her own selfish reasons.

Lorelai had known Luke for 6 years, and knew he wasn't one date, or to leave town for more than a day. Sure, occasionally he would go fishing. Maybe the longest he had been away had been when they had fought over Jess and Rory's car accident. _He was gone for almost a whole week, and me only surviving on mediocre coffee._ She would now admit she missed him every second that he was gone. Even more so during the summer, walking by the diner, knowing he was inside, and sensing she wasn't welcome. _3 months of crappy coffee, … and no Luke! how did I ever make it through?_ And here they were, almost a year later from that fight, in the same bed, holding each other._ Wait, when did I put my arms around him?_

_I am Jealous._

_I just want to kiss him. Is that too much to ask for? I don't know why now? Of all the moments In the past we could have kissed before. Picking out paint colors. Or searching for Stella. When the real estate agent left us alone when he was apartment hunting. After the Romeo and Juliet night at Chilton. The bid a basket picnic we had. After he fixed my shoe, at the dance competition.Teaching me how to fish. When he brought over the Chuppah,… our Chuppah._

More pins stabbed at her heart with each missed opportunity. _And now he is someone else's. Too late Lorelai, you missed your chance… again_. _You couldn't see this wonderful man, right under your nose? Or behind your coffee?_

_But he seems a deep sleeper_. Again, her eyes dropped to his lips. She wanted to kiss him, _just once._ She was going to, she was leaning over, she was going to do it, she had to do it. _Consequences be damned._

Suddenly, Luke took another deep breath and his head turned away from her, but his arms were tight around her still. Lorelai's opportunity gone, … _again_. She touched his face and drifted back to sleep. She decided to savor the strength that surrounded her for the night.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke woke up suddenly; his arm had fallen asleep due to the weight it was under. _Funny, Nicole usually keeps to her side of the bed._ Even so, he still wasn't used to sharing a bed with a woman.

He couldn't believe how far he'd come. From lonely hermit, to, yes, Luke Danes … dating. From pining for one woman who would never notice him _unless I'm holding a Coffee Pot_, to a weekend getaway with a beautiful lawyer, who really cared about him.

Luke enjoyed having a woman next to him, it was a welcome change from the many nights alone, in a single bed. He couldn't help but think of Lorelai's speech about a single bed. _Her again_, he reprimanded himself and purged all thoughts of Lorelai. Luke pulled the warm body closer to him, savoring the scent of her new perfume.

_That's different._ And women say men never notice.

Luke's eyes blinked open, and adjusted to the dying fire light. He felt Nicole's head tucked in the crook of his neck, her hand limp on his opposite shoulder. He took her hand in his, and kissed her forehead to thank her for her presence on this cold lonely night.Thankful she may have changed his fate, from ending up like Uncle Louie. Alone, unmarried, and a bitter grump.

In her sleep, she shifted closer to him, if that was possible, and Luke then noticed the new perfume seemed familiar. Just then, in the dim light of the fire, he could tell the woman in his arms was a brunette, not his red headed girlfriend.

It wasn't Nicole he was holding, it was Lorelai.

_What the … ?_

Then hazed lifted, and Luke clearly remembered what happened earlier. Nicole didn't show, Lorelai did Turndown, Kegger with the Kids, Movies with Mel. Still, tonight wasn't a lonely night, Lorelai had stayed with him all night.

Now his thoughts were occupied with Lorelai, … _again_. When she had snuggled closer, she had slung a leg over his. The tingling in his arm seemed to lessen when her weight shifted. Luke was now a little concerned, seeing as Lorelai wasn't his girlfriend, and he was spending the night with her. He was holding the "sore point" in his arms. _Is this cheating? _he considered again.

_What's the harm? Nicole's not here, you can have a night of Lorelai Gilmore_.

_You're cheating on your girlfriend! That's the harm._

Nevertheless, it was a rare chance for Luke to watch Lorelai sleep and dream,_ and be quiet, _he chuckled to himself at his moral dilemma. As much as he enjoyed this silent opportunity, he had to admit, he missed her quick wit, obscure references, and blue eyes.

_You can't think like this, man, you are with Nicole!_

_Nicole._

She was supposed to be here. She was going to come on this ski trip with him, it was her idea in the first place. Luke checked the clock, 3:25 am. He had given up on her hours ago, and it was even more unlikely that she'd come now. That happened a lot, even if Nicole was just working in Hartford, she'd loose track of time, and someone always got disappointed, usually Luke.

Luke did smile though. He remembered there was one time, when Lorelai met him at her front door. Lorelai looked so beautiful, _as always_, all dressed up, thinking Luke was her date. She had scolded her "date" for being annoyingly on time before even opening the door.

_Whatever did happened to good old Max?_

That is why Lorelai was a sensitive topic between him and Nicole. Luke kept thinking of her. Everything reminded him of Lorelai. Here she was, the sore point, in his arms, and his girlfriend not even in the same state.

Luke began to bore holes in the ceiling with his eyes, gave Lorelai another squeeze, and he sighed. He still wanted her. Nicole was great, beautiful, funny, smart, but He knew now, … it was hopeless. Nicole made Luke see "it" would always be Lorelai. He may always want, no, love Lorelai. _That's right, Luke Danes was in love with Lorelai Gilmore. Always has been and probably always will be, … big surprise._

Lorelai inhaled deeply again and snuggled against his neck again, dreaming the night away. _Of who?_ Luke wondered.

This was his chance. Luke had to know if Lorelai could ever want him the way he wanted her. If she did, they'd sort out Nicole later.

Luke shifted his body so he was face to face with Lorelai, mere inches from her. _Just do it, Danes, _but his previous movements seemed to serve a different purpose. Lorelai rolled over to her other side, now that her pillow wasn't as comfortable.

Luke rolled onto his back, again staring at the ceiling. _Even in her sleep, I repulse her. _Nicole was the safe bet, at least he knew where he stood with her, despite her being a lawyer. Luke decided to sleep with his back to Lorelai. _Out of sight, out of mind, Danes._

_No such luck._

**77777777777**

**A/N: Fav parts  
-Lorelai never remembered her pillow being so firm, or smelling so sweet. She hugged closer to it and was startled when it hugged her back.  
- Lorelai examined her surroundings. _Madeline Kahn _was singing "ooooo sweet mystery of life at last I found you … " to the Frankenstein monster, on the TV, as Lorelai was lying in the bed with Luke.-OY with the SUBTEXT ALREADY!**

**-His stubble was almost a metaphor.-and a lap is an illusion!  
- Luke pulled the warm body closer to him, savoring the scent of her new perfume._That's different._ And women say men never notice.  
- When she had snuggled closer, she had slung a leg over his.-SHE SOOOO WANTS HIM!**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke...  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	4. Good Morning, Luke!

**Kiss! Luke!  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)****  
****Part of the ORIGINAL WOULDA SHOULDA COULDA SERIES****  
****(ACCEPT NO SUBSTITUTES!)**

**The Q: What if Nicole didn't show up to go skiing with Luke?  
****Friendly Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 **

A/N:**Two at a time? Don't get used to it, I'm sorry,I was inspired by the story!  
****  
****It was: Keg! Max!****  
****Is now: Kiss! LUKE!**

**777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 4:****  
****Good Morning, Luke!**

**Lorelai woke up and didn't have her sweet smelling pillow to rest upon anymore, because he was now behind her. _What the…? _Luke was now spooning with her on "her side" of the bed. _There are no assigned sides of the bed. Just … two friends… sharing a bed while his girlfriend is out of town, … _**

**_If only she'd stay out of town._ **

**The pair were both on their left sides, Luke's right arm was protectively around Lorelai's waist. His left arm under the pillow they were now sharing, with his fingers entwined with Lorelai's.**

**_This … is nice,_but she began to rub the arm around her waist, knowing they should wake up soon. _This is gonna be … awkward. _"Luke?" she had to try to wake him, after all the mean, jealous things she's thought about _the lawyer._ _If he wants her, … just as long as he's happy_, she decided.**

**Luke's response was to groan and pull her closer. _So not fair_, was Lorelai's only thought, wishing she could make it last. Normally, she would have use her feminine whiles and lure the unsuspecting male back into another round of the calorie burning activity that got them in bed in the first place. She couldn't do that in this instance. It was Luke, not only was it Luke, but it was Luke with a girlfriend. Lorelai had to respect her friend's relationship. Even if she hated the lawyer more and more. Even if she was now willing to admit, _that yes, I, Lorelai Gilmore, infamous coffee addict, may have feelings for one Luke Danes, famous coffee enabler._**

**Luke holding her close only served to turn her on to thoughts a supportive friend should not be having. When Luke nuzzled her neck she could have sworn he'd done it on purpose._ But how would he know that it would get to me?_ Her enjoyment of his arms around her and snuggling with her paused when Luke himself froze. _He's awake_, she figured.**

**"Lorelai?" _outta sight, my ass._**

**"Luke?" she tried to sound just as surprised.**

**Luke retreated to his side of the bed and Lorelai immediately felt cold for lack of the warmth he provided. She turned over to look at him, and didn't know what to make of the moment. Last night she was snuggled up with Luke, and this morning he was snuggled up with her. _Now, now, don't get your hopes up, he probably thought you were Nicole and regrets it. _It was obvious he was beating himself up over something. "I'm Sorry," He finally said.**

**_Told you! _"Oh no, Luke. We were… asleep, it's fine …"**

**"but I was … all over you … like that , geez."**

**"Luke, it's okay,"_ more than okay,_ "… you probably thought I was Nicole." _If it made him feel better, so be it. _Even as she said it her heart had a few more pins added to it. She could tell he still hated himself, _he probably felt like he just cheated on the lawy… Nicole_. "For what it's worth, you make a great blanket."**

**He only gave her a half hearted, "Thanks."**

**She then became self conscious around him, thinking about what she must look like first thing in the morning. "ummmm I'm gonna use the bathroom."**

**To relieve his guilt, "I'm gonna call Nicole."**

**Lorelai got up from the bed and quickly went to the bathroom to keep her conflicted emotions in check. She wanted to wash her face and rinse her mouth at least. She had to laugh at her predicament. She ended up being a guest in her own inn,_ maybe now I can see the service from the other side. If Sookie and I ever do open our own inn, I'll do this from time to time, stay as a guest, see what they are really getting._**

**Lorelai got the mouth wash first, in it's cute little bottle, and quickly rinsed, careful that Luke didn't see her spit into the sink. She watched him from the bathroom, as she swished. How he dialed the number he now knew by heart. Her pin cushion heart sunk again. His brow furrowed as if something didn't make sense, "Problem?" she asked from the open door patting her mouth with a wash cloth.**

**He looked up at her, "Yeah she's not answering at her place in New York." He made some sort of connection, "I'll try her cell phone."**

**Lorelai looked at her self in the mirror to mat down her hair. _What a considerate boyfriend. He has all of her numbers memorized, _then she splashed her face a few times. She seemed to hear Capt. Lone Starr shout in her head; _'Welcome to REAL LIFE!' He has a girlfriend and it's not you! _As she was patting her face dry, she heard Luke's voice from the other room.**

**"Hey Nicole? How's your case going?" **

**Silently, Lorelai watched Luke's side of the conversation with interest and sadness. **

**"…Where are you? … Oh great, we can still make it, I mean, now that things have settled down for you, I can … what? … you're not? Why?" he seemed to get aggravated very quickly, " … Well damn it, I wish you would have told me that when I called last night. Of course, I held the reservation, but now, there's no way to get a refund!" He glanced at the clock.**

**Lorelai smiled, imagining the extended rant she would hear about ski lodges charging you for this and that, just robbing you blind while you enjoy their artificial snow. Lorelai tried not to listen as she freshened up, but she heard Luke exclaim "What?"**

**Lorelai caught sight of Luke's face, he seemed to have gone white, as his gaze shifted to stare in disbelief directly at Lorelai. She stood in the door way curious at his expression, what this fixed gaze meant, and what Nicole had just said to him. She mouthed to him "What's wrong?"**

**Luke stared blankly at Lorelai, listening to his girlfriend's words, knowing he couldn't talk to Lorelai now, or Nicole would know she was _still_ there. "Oh no, Nicole, … no, you've got it all wrong." He turned his back to Lorelai and sunk to sit on the bed. "No, … no, will you give me a chance to …" he pulled the phone from his ear " … explain." He frowned at the receiver, then hung it up.**

**Lorelai rounded the bed and sat beside him, timidly. "What happened?"**

**Luke sighed, "We broke up."**

**"What?"**

**"Apparently, Nicole did come last night …"**

**"When?"**

**Ignoring the question, cause he really didn't know, "And she saw us …"**

**Lorelai became scared, "saw us … what?" _what did I do in my sleep to make her break up with you?_**

**"While we were … sleeping. Apparently, … we were … kinda .. holding each other, … in bed." He wasn't sure which version she saw; Lorelai all over him last night, or him all over Lorelai this morning.**

**"Oh Luke…" _this is all my fault.I shouldn't have come._**

**"And Nicole took that to mean there was … something … going on between us, … behind her back."**

**"Luke, … I'm so sorry, … this is all my fault," _I showed up here, I forced you to watch movies. I wished you guys would break up, and now it happened, I broke you guys up._**

**"No, it's fine," he sighed, not really upset about it. More upset at the way Nicole found out about it. He would have wanted to sit her down, maybe talk it out. **

**"You gonna be okay?" genuinely concerned for the man whose heart was just broken. Concerned if she should be the one to pick up the pieces. _How long is a good grieving period? Bad Lorelai, it's your fault he's hurt!_**

**"Yeah," he tried not to think of his feelings for the blue eyed brunette staring at him, feelings, since those few hours in her arms, had become stronger than ever. "It's just as well, I mean, you have always been a… sore point for me and Nicole. And well, frankly, … if she wanted me to choose, …between Nicole, and … my best friend, … I'd pick you."_ Even, if I'm only your friend for the rest of my days.I'd still want you in my life, … somehow._**

**"Really?"She now felt terrible. that friendship would ultimately be ruined if Luke found out this breakup was and should be all on her.**

**"Yeah" he smiled.**

**"I'd pick you, too," She said honestly.**

**"Thanks."**

**_Now to cover my true feelings with humor, it's what I do._"Though why I'd be dating Nicole is a mystery… she's really not my type…" she smiled.**

**"Mine either apparently." Luke agreed, "and I'm sorry again,.. .about.."**

**"For the last time, it's okay."_Believe me it's totally fine! _"People move around in their sleep." _It was more me than you, I'm sure_. Now feeling guilty she didn't confess to her own snuggle fest, that he found it necessary to take all the blame himself. "For what it's worth, Nicole is an idiot."**

**"Stop," He said half heartedly.**

**"I mean it, .."**

**"I just broke up with that … idiot"**

**Realizing now he may actually care that it was over, but wanting to make her point, "I'm sorry, but she is,… if she wouldn't even give you chance to explain. She is a lawyer, isn't she supposed to look at all the evidence?"**

**"She did, that's the problem."**

**"But it was … circumstantial?" _Well not really, on my side anyway._**

**Luke gave her a look.**

**"I watch Law and Order, from time to time."**

**"Geez."**

**"Well, you are a free man now, and quite a catch I might add, I may claim you for my own." _SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!_**

**It hurt, to hear her tease him like that, but then it did give him hope in that not so sensible corner of his heart. He knew he never loved Nicole. He knew it will always be Lorelai, and THAT was why she will continue to be a sore point. Maybe he should just throw caution to the wind and ask Lorelai out rather than torture himself any longer._We'll see._**

**"Well, I should Go. I am sorry Luke … is there anything I can do?"**

**"Yeah, come to the Diner later, … bug me for Coffee."**

**She smiled, "You got a deal." _So we can do … our thing._**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
A/N: fav parts:  
****-She seemed to hear Capt. Lone Starr shout in her head; _'Welcome to REAL LIFE!' He has a girlfriend and it's not you! _  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777****  
****"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke...****  
****7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,****  
****"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."****  
****Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V**  
**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	5. We Have A Man Down

**Kiss! LUKE!****  
**

**By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)****  
**

**Part of the ORIGINAL WOULDA SHOULDA COULDA SERIES****  
**

**(ACCEPT NO SUBSTITUES!)**

**The Q****: What if Nicole didn't show up to go skiing with Luke? **

**Friendly Disclaimer****: See Chapter 1.****  
**

**-FOR THIS CHAPTER-**** Dialogue was borrowed from 3.20 - Say Goodnight, Gracie (teleplay by Amy Sherman-Palladino & Janet Leahy; story by Amy Sherman-Palladino; directed by Jamie Babbit) & 3.21 - Here Comes the Son (written by Amy Sherman-Palladino ;directed by Amy Sherman-Palladino) Some Dialogue and intentions have been changed by me Gilmoregirl1979 it's more fun that way! **

**Luvz****: you no good two timing, horny toad Varmit, (WHAT?) I Thank ya PARTNER for that Rip Roaring review! SHEEEEEEE YOOT! I only wish I could ride DinerMan, he seems like a mighty fine steed. Lots of endurance ya hear. can go that extra mile. Very handy on a long hot trail.**

**Was that dirty enough for you? somewhere in there I think I was Yosemite Sam. Well since I am a living cartoon! I loved your review, … all 8Ks of it… been holding out on me ehhh. Sorry that's another cartoon there you go do a gangster I dare ya to do a gangster,(watch untouchables if need be, watch it with enthusiasms ... enthusiasms.. that's what he says! ask deniro) **

**Hello my little Crack WHORES! (and other shout outs):****  
**

**Jeepgirl259:**** as always your attention to detailed reviews is appreciated. I thank you for taking the time to review each chap… to truly savor each one's essence.****  
**

**-the tension, as previously stated I love the smell of sexual tension… well any time of day really.****  
**

**- Luke holding her close only served to turn her on?- oh how you see the subtle clues that are my play on words, Good JOB HON! Nicely caught!****  
**

**-First off this is already AU-y and secondly, READ ON! MORE JJ /LL Goodness to be had!****  
**

**ProFfeSseR****: Mary anne giligan's Island. I am sorry for your dissatisfaction, BUT I promise to make it up to you, just like when Luke has early delieveries… I PROMISE you will LOVE ME AGAIN after this one… hehehe****  
**

**irish-surf-chick: it is a nice picture! Just wait more kodak moments to be had! WINK AND A DIRTY SMILE! hehehehehehehehehe****  
**

**gidget89****: I'm sorry for the confusion, but you got it sorted and enjoyed your hit I hope!OOC? I'm hurt, tell me what you think after this CHAPTER… okay?****  
**

**ocdwithlhg****: thank you! honey, that means a lot from you I love your stuff.****  
**

**gilmoreaddict****: tell me your guesses after the fact then, and feel free to suggest ideas****  
**

**Willow825****: I believe that font is called CREEPY, and GREAT IDEA let's make t-shrits! LOL Luvz and I usually call Nicole NASTY McBITCH Attorney at Law.****  
**

**SailorMoon2882****: The mental picture of Luke and Lorelai snuggling in each others arms while they slept makes me all warm and fuzzy.-ME TOO!****  
****JediPirateElfyDude****: a Jedi must learn PATIENCE! My young apprentice(who am I Donald TRUMP?)**

**JediPirateElfyDude: a Jedi must learn PATIENCE! My young apprentice(who am I Donald TRUMP?)**

**It was: Keg! Max!****  
**

**Is now: Kiss! LUKE! **

**A/N: why am I giggling like a little girl? Cause I know what happens LOL **

**77777777777777777777777777 **

**Chapter 5:****  
**

**We Have A Man Down**

Due to the Keg aftermath and the teenagers they each had to deal with, there was no time to talk about their little sleep over at the Inn; or "Lorelai's cuddle fest", as she had renamed it.

Rory had been a little vague on the details about the party and how exactly the cops ended up putting in an appearance. _At Least the keg didn't explode. _Rory, usually so good at story telling, was now mute. Ironically, Monosyllable man, who was striding down the street on his way to Kyle's, was the one willing to fill in Lorelai on the details as he vented.

"Hey, Luke", Lorelai smiled brightly at her nap buddy; _who is looking very handsome today, with that certain fire in his eyes. Down GIRL! Focus! _Yes, Monosyllable man, he was no doubt already in a bad mood, because of the Nicole situation, because of his ski trip being canceled, and now this …

"The phone rings this morning, And on the other end of the phone is someone named John who says he's Kyle's father, and Kyle threw a party last night without permission. And two guys got into a fight and tore the place apart, so John wants me to come down and take a look at the damage and discuss some sort of solution to the problem of the damages. Now, I don't know John, and I certainly don't know Kyle, but I do know someone who would get into a fight at a party and leave the place completely trashed. It's a wild guess, but I think his name rhymes with Tess. So here I am, heading in there to talk to John about Kyle and discuss what is to be done about the Hummel."

"The what? " Lorelai cocked an eyebrow as she grinned, amazed at the run on sentence.

Luke punctuated with a pointed finger, "Exactly"; and he was off to meet with John.

Lorelai tried not to stare after his posterior, again, as he stalked up the walk to the house in his tight jeans, _but he does that so well._

"Is there something I should know?" Rory asked.

"What?" turning back to her daughter.

"You were totally just checking Luke out."

"I was not!" she scoffed, and proceeded to grill her daughter on connecting all those dots Luke had just threw out there.

After singing a portion of a Bette Midler ballad, Lorelai would admit, only to herself, she was totally checking him out, but Rory didn't need to know that yet. Lorelai was in Limbo at the moment in regard to the Diner man. She couldn't stop thinking about the cuddle fest. _Why? Why did I have to see him again last night? I just saw him at turndown, I knew he was heading off for a weekend with the Lawyer. _Somehow Max's suggestion sparked new interest in the diner man. Thoughts that Lorelai wished she had considered a long, long time ago. _Before the lawyer messed up everything._

The rare voice of reason was back to scold her. _Now, Lorelai, you are the one who messed everything up. Luke was happy, he was dating, no doubt getting laid. And you just waltzed in with your movies and your candy and ruined the first real relationship he's had since Rachel.What kind of friend are you? _

Did all the sugar Lorelai consumed the night before make her have these crazy Luke thoughts? Were her red vines laced with love potion #9? Did her sugar high subconsciously make her plot to break up the lawyer and the diner man?

_But how was I to know Nicole would show up like that? _

Lorelai was worried about Luke. He was a good friend, an amazing, generous man. He said he'd be fine with the break up. He probably felt like it was his fault, being unable to say "No" to Lorelai last night. _He never says "No" to me. Well, … he does, but I always wear him down, Why is that?_

_I wonder when she saw us? _

It was a strange state of mind to be in. A few days ago, she was pining for her non existent love life, and now she wanted a man who just got dumped, and it was totally her fault. She was happy they had broken up. Lorelai never liked Nicole, _and vice versa, I'm sure_. However, She still felt bad for Luke. Even worse that the break up was her fault, Luke blamed himself. Luke cared about Nicole, _whatever his reasons_, enough to date her all this time.

_I wonder if he's tried to call her again. _

7777777777777777777777777

Luke had waited a few days before attempting this. Besides, He had enough to deal with over Jess, the Keg party, and a "fascinating" discussion with John about Hummels. The misunderstanding at the Inn just had to wait. Plus, Luke figured a few days for Nicole to think was only fair.

Luke still felt stupid. He was pacing the sidewalk outside Nicole's apartment in Lichfield, mustering the courage to face her, and the right words to say.

He was having no luck on either task.

"Luke?" Nicole said from behind him.

He was caught by surprise, she was walking towards him with a grocery bag in her hands. "Oh, Hey, Nicole." He could tell she was surprised to see him, as well.

Nicole was short with him, "What are you doing here?" not hiding her frustration.

Luke took a deep breath, "I came … to apologize."

"Oh save it," and she pushed past him, not wanting to waste her time with his lame excuses.

Luke stopped her by forcing himself in her path, "No listen, that night was completely innocent."

"Oh Please…"

"Nicole," He gently warned, "I have never lied to you."

"Except when you said you wanted to be with me!" She was hurt. She thought she was falling for this man. _He's met my parent's, for Christ's sake._ She really thought this was going somewhere, … more permanent.

She thought of how she busted her ass to get to him that night. Late night on the road, after a week in New York dealing with demanding clients and sycophants. She just wanted a weekend away with her boyfriend.

"Nicole, that is not fair. You didn't call, you didn't show …"

"But I did show!" And what did she walk in on. Luke with his arms around another woman. Not just any woman.

_HER._

Nicole had no idea how long she stood there watching them. She wanted to turn on all the lights, make a fuss, tell both of them off, break something if possible. But she wasn't one of those women to just fly off the handle. She was a lawyer, she needed to step back and analyze what all this meant. _And Lorelai could sue me if I tore up her Inn. Although it did already have a fire, not much left to damage. _

Nicole didn't move. She couldn't speak. Nicole saw how content Luke was with Lorelai in his arms. She knew what it meant. In the back of her mind she knew Lorelai was the one he had always wanted. Rather than do something she'd regret later, she just let them be, and went to her place in Litchfield.

Luke continued to explain, "She's my friend, she was only trying to help, …"

"By stealing you?"

"She did not steal me. She knew you were running late and wanted to keep me company."

"Oh yes, I saw how she did that!" Nicole tried to reason with him. "Look, I thought this might happen. I tried to ignore it and to trust you, but since our first date, all you could talk about was her! and when I called you on it you stopped."

"That is what you wanted. Not to hear about her."

"Yeah, well it's a little suspicious when you stop mentioning her cold turkey. I know she's a close friend, I know she comes into the diner ever day. Then I'm wondering in the back of my head 'is he still thinking about her? Is he just waiting for her to see him? When he makes love to me does he see her?'"

"Nicole!" Stunned at the accusations, "I told you, it's not like that."

"But you would want it to be?"

Luke couldn't deny it, so he didn't answer, and looked at his boots.

_I rest my case. _Nicole knew she'd never win, never have all of him. She had to let him go. "Then why are you still here? Go, … be with her," she turned to go inside.

"Nicole, please," something in his pleading tone stopped her, " … I never … I never meant to hurt you."

Nicole was a lawyer, she could tell he was being sincere, and conceded, let go of her anger, too tired of the subject to fight anymore. "Yeah, I know," Offering one last kindness to the man she cared so much for. She put the groceries down, and sat on the steps of her building. "Luke, I care about you. I really do. I want you to be happy. I don't think you're going to be happy unless you find out how she feels once and for all."

Luke sat down on the steps with her, "So? … What now?"

"Well, I'd say that cruise we were talking about is out of the question."

"Yeah, I guess."

"And I say, … you should go after her."

"Lorelai?"

"Yes."

"I told you, it's not like that."

"Not from where I was standing."

"What exactly did you see?" he asked hesitant, but still curious.

Separating her self from the situation, she was a lawyer, she could do that; Nicole honestly stated, "I saw … two friends, who have known each other for years, who should just stop kidding themselves." Nicole was a lawyer she was blunt.

"She's not interested in me that way." Luke dismissed, a little uncomfortable with his Ex Girlfriend trying to secure him a new one.

"Have you ever asked?"

"I don't need to ask."

"Okay, … what do I know, I just make my living off reading people." She stood up and picked up the large brown bag. "It doesn't hurt to find out what you're missing." And Nicole left him on the stairs.

There was something all too familiar about this scene.

'_So, don't wait to long … To tell her?' _

"I am sorry," he called over his shoulder.

"I know." And Nicole went inside.

It was the second time he was dumped over the same woman, he couldn't think about that right now.

7777777777777777777777777

Lorelai hadn't seen Luke much since the "cuddle fest." Which was weird, since she went to his diner every day! Of course, she saw him, but she couldn't spend any quality time with him, talk to him. She didn't know where he was at the moment; _of course you do he's right there behind the counter. I meant, in his head, smart ass_. Since the hummel discussion, she noticed there was an uncomfortable change in his mood, in his body language. Lorelai couldn't tell if he was more upset about Nicole or Jess's Keg fiasco. He seemed preoccupied with something else, and there was no proper opportunity to ask how he was doing.

7777777777777777777777

_Jimmy! Of all the stupid lame brained things to do!_ Luke rarely noticed customers, unless it was Lorelai and Rory, or Taylor complaining about something, or Patty hitting on him. Anyway, he had a lot of patrons, a lot of strangers who were just passing through come in his diner. But this one guy caught his attention, he seemed, … familiar. The guy apparently had some smart ass exchange with Jess, which Jess won. And the guy was off.

As Luke bused the table, he found the guys wallet. _Jimmy Mariano. DAMN. _The last thing he needed was a scene out of Star Wars, _Jess I am your Father, _to screw the kid up right before graduation. As he stalked around the diner, he fumed at the nerve of the dead beat. And he told the Dead Beat so when he returned the wallet last night.

"I am trying to keep this kid from falling off the face of the Earth. I'm trying to get him through school. I'm trying to give him a future. And I gotta be totally honest with you, Jimmy - I am not doing too well. …. the last thing he needs is a special appearance by his father who can't be here for any good reason. "

He exhaled coming back to the present again, trying to solely focus on the diner and the tasks at hand. As he surveyed the room he noticed Lorelai, at a table by the window, staring at him. She looked concerned, but gave him an encouraging smile. He returned the small smile and nodded to signal he was okay. _The hits just keep on coming. As Long as Jess doesn't find out about Jimmy, everything will be fine._

77777777777777777777777

A few days later, a nervous Luke told a clueless Lorelai Jess left Stars Hollow. Luke was concerned for Rory, not sure how she'd handle her boyfriend skipping town just before graduation.

Luke bluntly stated "Jess is gone."

"What?"

"And I don't think he's coming back."

"What do you mean gone? Like gone gone?"

"Exactly like gone gone."

"But when?"

"Last night, this morning, I don't know. I went up there to get some money out of the safe and I noticed that all of his stuff was gone."

_Wow, Poor Luke._"Oh, Luke, I'm so sorry." She couldn't stop herself from touching his arm.

He hid his feelings, but not that well. "Yeah, … well, … forget it. I'm through with him. He's eighteen, he can do whatever the hell he wants. He's on his own, I'm through. "

"Luke," Lorelai knew he didn't mean it.

Trying to convince himself more than Lorelai. "No, it's a relief. That kid was driving me crazy. Let him make his own way from now on. Let him see how far that smart mouth of his gets him without someone watching his back. I couldn't be more relieved." His tone then softened " I'm just worried about Rory. I assume she doesn't know. "

_Always thinking of other people before himself. _"She hasn't … said anything."

"I can tell her if you want me to."

"No, it's okay. I can do it. I just have to figure out when. She's got a lot of things on her mind right now. " _Closing her term with Student Government, Crazy Grandma demands, Finals, Graduation._

"Well, don't wait too long. She'll notice eventually. "

"Yes, okay. … Well, thanks for coming over. " _You sweet, wonderful man._

"No problem. " He turned to walk away but stopped in his tracks.

Hoping he'd say more, she encouraged, "Luke?"

Luke turned to face the only friend he had left, leaning on her porch rail, and admitted "I failed him."

Lorelai's heart ached for him, now more than ever. The all week she wanted to talk to him about everything; the sleep over night, on life without Nicole. _NOW this!_ He needed his friend of 6 years, because now he was blaming himself again, he felt like he failed his family. She went to him and had to hug him. "You did not fail him," She whispered in his ear, after wrapping her arms around him.

Luke was surprised. It's not that he minded her hugging him, far from it. He just didn't expect a hug from the mother of the girl his nephew just skipped town on; possibly breaking the heart of said daughter, and creating a new awkward tension for the parental friends.

Lorelai offered more words of comfort and wisdom. " … You supported him, you defended him, you gave him a chance, and if he chose not to take it, there's nothing more you could do. "

"Yeah. Well," Luke pulled away, taking her the sea of her blue eyes again. Thoughts selfishly going back to the night at the Inn. Thoughts of Nicole telling him to just go for it. Knowing full well where those thoughts might take him at this close proximity. Knowing he didn't deserve such thoughts. He didn't deserve her. "I should go, " he got out quickly, and was on his way down the porch steps.

Wanting to be of more help to him, she quietly asked, "Hey, … Do you have any idea where he went? "

He looked back briefly, resentment in his eyes, "Yeah, … I got a pretty good idea." _Following the Hot Dog King!_

As Lorelai turned to go back inside, she could have sworn she saw Babbette's curtains close suddenly. Lorelai began to wonder how much the town knew about his break up; and how would they feel if Lorelai could win the heart of the diner man.

77777777777777777777777777777

' _I got a pretty good idea.' What did that mean? …__  
_

His expression when he said it alarmed her. It had now been a week since Lorelai's Cuddle Fest at the Inn, and Lorelai still hadn't found time to be there for Luke. She had been busy helping Rory close the Chilton chapter of her life, and to deal with the broken heart Jess left Rory with, weather Rory admitted it or not; and graduation was in a few days. For the past week her daughter's needs were put before her own. Lorelai tried not to daydream of Luke, tried not to be worried about him. Wishing he would come to her, so she could help, but finally breaking down, she knew she had to see him.

In spite of her crazy schedule, and crazy Rory, Lorelai made time to see Luke. To help deal with the broken heart of a proud uncle, who had also been abandoned, twice in the same week. Once by a no good lawyer girlfriend, _entirely my fault, by the way_, and once by an ungrateful punk nephew. She didn't know if Luke had been purposefully avoiding her, because of Rory and Jess, or because of his breakup or if not seeing him was just a terrible coincidence.

777777777777777777

Luke didn't feel like socializing, nothing new there. His girlfriend, broke up with him, not big loss, he did care about her, and he would miss her. _but she wasn't Lorelai_. and they ended amicably after their "go after Lorelai" talk.

Jess was his real disappointment, however. After all he'd done, how many times he stuck his neck out and defended the smart ass delinquent. Luke wanted so much to help him out, for the sake of Family, to get Jess on the right path. Now he was out on his own, God knows where, doing God knows what._ And what words did I send him off with._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm the one who's saving your ass constantly. I'm the one who just wrote a check to Kyle's father so he wouldn't press charges against you. I'm the one trying to knock some sense into that thick head of yours about the future … You don't take anything seriously. That's why you're doing so crappy in school. You're smart enough, you read more than anyone I've ever seen. There's no reason why you should be barely graduating. "

"I'm not graduating."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are, because we had an agreement that if you were gonna live here, you were gonna go to school and you were gonna graduate. "

"Well, I didn't and I'm not. "

Realizing Jess was serious, "What is wrong with you? What, did you do this just to spite me?" _After all I've done, the friends I've hurt, the people I've pissed off! For you! My family?_

"Look, forget it, it's done. "

"What's your life now? Wal-Mart full time, that's your great future? Gonna take the plunge and buy yourself a second blue vest? "

"Maybe, why not? What's wrong with it? I mean, it's no diner. "

At that smugness, Luke got really defensive, "Hey, I own this business, kid! I built it, this is mine! I'm not at the mercy of some boss waiting and hoping to be chosen employee of the month for a couple extra hundred bucks and a plaque. I'm always employee of the month. I'm employee of the year, of the century, of the universe! You should be so lucky to have a job like mine. " Luke took a step back, to gather up a new game plan. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna live here one more year, you're gonna quit you job, you're gonna take twelfth grade over again, and you will graduate. "

"No. "

"I'm not playing with you here, Jess." Luke was gravely serious. "You quit your job, you go to school."

" I am not going back to school! "

_Then, that's it! _"Then you gotta go."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All Luke wanted was for Jess to aspire to be more, to really apply himself. Luke never thought he'd runaway, just leave like that. Not a note, a goodbye or a singing telegram; Nothing. Luke hated he didn't see the signs, pay more attention, notice something! Anything!

With all this crap at once, Luke didn't even want to open the diner, but he had to, he was employee of the universe. He'd force his way through breakfast and the lunch crowd, Caesar and Ben taking over at night so Luke could … "enjoy" his new found solitude.

Luke was left alone again, just as before. Lorelai had to comfort Rory, no doubt. Nicole had her "partners", Jess had his attitude.

But what did Luke have?

_Well, there's always beer. _

7777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai approached the dim diner. Lorelai knew if she was going to be any help to Luke, she had to put her more romantic thoughts of him aside and focus on the real priorities.

Caesar let her in after close, thankful she had come to check on Luke. Caesar reported he knew something was off with Luke, but Luke had never been one to talk about his troubles, especially with his cook. Caesar was a witness for Lorelai; since Jess left, Luke had buried himself with work in the stock room or upstairs with the books. Lorelai thanked her informant for the tip, wished him a goodnight as he left, and then climbed the stairs to check on Luke herself.

Lorelai knocked on the glass. When Luke answered the door, it was as if she was given knew eyes. Despite the layers of flannel and denim, she found herself attracted to him once again. _So now what this is __about. Seriously__! Down Girl! Focus!_

"Lorelai?"

"Yes?" her tone was distracted, forcing her eyes to his face. Lorelai could see his eyes were tired and cloudy. She's never seen him like that before. "Luke?"

"Yes?" he said annoyed, but it wasn't his usual tone.

She noticed his posture and limp arm as he leaned against the door frame. "Are you… drunk?"

"No!" he scoffed at the accusation, shaking his head as he turned away from her to go back to the couch, forgetting about the open door. _I do not get drunk, tipsy maybe, …_He still had his faculties he could still walk a straight line. He just wanted to be numb, just for a little bit. _What's the first thing to go? Judgment?_ He wanted to stop judging Jess. Stop caring about Jess. _Not sure if it works that way, man._

Lorelai followed his silent invitation, and entered his dark apartment with sympathy, only sorry she didn't come sooner. "Oh Luke," Shutting the door behind her, "… how many did you have?" Figuring Beer to be his alcohol of choice.

"Two."

"Two? " She felt the need to challenge. "Only two?" _and you're like this? doesn't take much, huh?_

"Two, four five, I don't remember anymore…"

Lorelai was worried at what this meant; this past week upset him enough to drink.

He turned back to her one more time, "What's your point?" already annoyed with her pestering.

She sighed, "Never drink alone, Scarlet, people always find out about it."

Luke was abnormally talkative in his mild inebriated state, " I know that line. Why do I know that line?"

Lorelai felt the need to help him the rest of the way to the couch, "Ummm It's Gone with the Wind…." surprised he'd even picked up the reference.

With a grunt he plopped on the couch, he sank into the cushions and sighed, "Oh yeah, … My mother liked that one."

Lorelai sat a safe distance on the couch, cursing herself for not coming sooner. "You okay? … with everything?"

"I'm fine." He sighed again with his mellow tone, as he slouched in his seat, as if to say "can't you see how fine I am?"

"You've had a rough week," Lorelai observed.

Luke surveyed the room, then focused on Lorelai again. "How's Rory?"

_Always thinking of everyone but himself._ "She's fine, " Lorelai reassured.

"Good, … that's good. She didn't like… you know… eat a bucket of ice cream did she?"

"No, she didn't" _a pint maybe, cause I made her!_

"Good, … that's good, cause that crap will kill ya, you know, … and Rory is…" he searched for the right words, "… so young."

"Luke."

"Yeah" he said brightly, as if he just came back from day dreaming.

_So not sober Luke, _"Talk to me?"

"What about?"

"About the Dodgers, of course!"

"They should have never left Brooklyn."

"Luke! I'm your friend, if you want to talk about… this past week. I'm here."

Luke only offered "My Bread Guy was late."

"Luke!" This was getting her nowhere. It has often been said that people are opposite of their regular personality when drunk. Luke usually so gruff and to the point, was now friendly and unfocused. It was like Luke had A.D.D. when he was tipsy.

"What?" Luke not seeing what she was getting at. "What was so special about this week?"

"Jess for one." _Our sleep over for another, Nicole for yet another. _

"Oh," Luke ignored the line of topic, "You wanna beer?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes at his polite gesture, "Sure." Anything to get him talking.

Luke trudged to the kitchen and opened two more bottles and returned to his spot on the couch.

Lorelai put her purse on the coffee table, and accepted the bottle, not interested in its contents. "So, Jess left." Lorelai persisted.

"Yeah," Luke stated a solemn matter of fact, with a bobbing head.

"How are you handling that?"

"Okay," Luke tried to sound indifferent, "I mean I've got the place to myself again. … I don't have to buy special food for anyone, none of his "music" blaring at all hours of the night."

_Luke actually did air quotes? With a beer bottle in his hand. He's cute when he's drunk._ She couldn't admire him long, she had to keep pressing."Why did he leave?" Also hoping she may get some answers for Rory.

"Oh, that's the best part, his dad dropped by." Getting mad at Jimmy all over again.

"His dad?"

"Yeah Jimmy, the hot dog king, dropped by to see him. … and of course Jess and I had a fight. About me not telling him his father was in town, and about Walmart, and his grades and school." Luke rubbed his right temple with the palm of his hand, tired of reliving the incident, since it was all he could think about now a days.

"How could he just take off like that, so close to graduation?"

Luke reluctantly revealed, "He … wasn't going to … graduate," taking a swig of his beer.

"What?"_ How could Rory not know about this? __Then__ again, she's been so busy, how could she have noticed?_

"At first I thought he just said it to piss me off, but I called his principal and it was true." And Luke rested his heavy head on the back of the couch.

"Oh Luke?" putting down her own bottle, Lorelai slid closer to him, and took his relaxed hand in hers. Knowing how hard Luke tried to get through to the little hoodlum. How much Luke had done already, and now much of a positive influence Rory could have been on Jess.

"I failed him. I should have known. You were right, I should have been … more involved. I should have helped him looked into scholarships, at schools … colleges. What's the difference between colleges and universities?"

"The money?" she said stroking the top of his hand with her thumb.

"Oh, yeah, figures,"yeah, figure," He sighed dryly.

She tried to reason with him, "Luke, this is not your fault. You said it yourself. He wasn't going to school. He was working at Walmart way too much. I mean his car even got stolen. And still…"

Luke's head came up from the couch as he confessed "I stole his car." He looked like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"_You _stole his car?" _I didn't know he had it in him._

"It's in my dad's garage. I stole it so he had to go to school; but no, too little, too late. He still found a way ... and now…"

"Luke, you couldn't make him do the right thing, he made his own choices, and you tried to warn him."

"I should have tried harder." And he rested his head back down, and closed his eyes.

"You did everything you could." Lorelai wanted to be near him, to comfort him, and well just to touch him again. She closed the space between them, and slid her arm between him and the couch. She hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder, her feet tucked under her bottom. Luke absently put his arm around her and enjoyed the human contact.

"It will be okay." _I ran away, and got to meet you._ "… I mean, Rory and I turned out alright?"

Luke chuckled, "He should be so lucky."

Lorelai sat like that with him, in the dark, for a solid 15 minutes. The only light was refracted into the apartment from the street. Lorelai listened to his heart, studying the rhythm of his breathing. She was hesitant to speak again. She wanted to ask about Nicole, but he seemed more upset about Jess at the moment.

Luke finally spoke, "I'm glad you're here," now resting his head on hers.

"Me too," Lorelai didn't mean to rub his stomach with her left hand, but she did. "… and I' m sorry I didn't come sooner."

"Well, you had Rory … to take care of." Understanding that he wasn't on Lorelai's list of priorities.

"Yeah, but you needed me too." Her left hand then slid up to his chest as if to sooth his aching heart.

"Yeah," he admitted, _now more than ever._ "… Thanks," and he rubbed her back in return.

"You're welcome." Lorelai tried to stay focused. She was here to comfort and listen, not to seduce, but his touch was distracting.

"You're a good friend." He absently touched her hair and began playing with it.

"So are you," she returned, she pulled away to look him in the eye.

Luke was easily lost in her eyes. She was the one good thing he had left. "Lorelai?"

"Yes, Luke?" she was shy, yet excited at the way he was looking at her.

"This is nice."

"Yes … it is," she gave a small smile. All boundaries from the last six years were forgotten. Neither was sure who initiated it, but both reciprocated. It started off with gentle pecks, just to try it out, to see what it was like.

Luke put down his beer, for a new drug of choice … Lorelai.

Before she knew it, Lorelai had his face cupped in her hands and Luke led her to lay down on the couch. Breaths were rapidly becoming short and kisses became more urgent. Luke's mouth traveled down her neck, and began to joyously torment Lorelai.

Her best friend was lying on top of her, necking her, and she was wondering how far this would go. Lorelai enjoyed the magic he was doing to her collar bone, but his mouth was inching closer and closer to her breasts, where the "V" of her button up blouse had naturally led him.

_Maybe we should stop this? While we're ahead? _"Luke?"

That only made him come back to occupy her lips again, and his tongue invaded her mouth. Lorelai couldn't help but savor him. She was making out with Luke, and she liked it. She found herself arching her back to press against him, and slowly rubbing the back of his calf with her foot to encourage the behavior. Lorelai tightened her arms around him and slid her hands under his flannel, under his T-shirt to feel the muscles of his back.

Lorelai moaned into the kisses for the pleasure of it all, which made Luke groan himself. She pulled away again, and got out breathlessly "Luke"; knowing having him stop was the right thing, desperately hoping that he wouldn't.

"Lorelai," he responded. The way he said her name, the hungry look in his eyes made her see the last thing he was thinking of was Nicole, or Jess, or anything. Neither could be bothered with common sense at the moment.

No more words were needed. Lorelai sat up on the couch, and guided him to the bed with her kisses. Somewhere in the fury on the couch, Luke lost his ball cap. Both knocking into the coffee table, and his easy chair, just wanting to finish those lingering steps to the bed. Lorelai slipped off his flannel to the floor, as he fumbled with her blouse. She pulled him down on top of her and Luke pressed Lorelai down into the mattress.

Both let nature take its course.

**77777777It's Getting VERY CINEMAX AT NIGHT in HERE!77777777****  
**

**7777777777777777777777 YEAH BABY! 77777777777777777****  
**

**777777777 SET YOUR C**_**RACKWHORE DECODER RING **__**TO **__**MMS 77777777777**_

**77777777777777777777 TBC? OH YEAH! 77777777777777777****  
**

**A/N: Fav Parts**

**-loving the title!****  
**

**- Lorelai smiled brightly at her nap buddy; **_**who is looking very handsome today, with that certain fire in his eyes. Down GIRL!**_

**- Lorelai tried not to stare after his posterior, again, as he stalked up the walk to the house in his tight jeans, **_**but he does that so well.**__**  
**_

**-**_** I rest my case.-**_**how cliché lawyer is that…? but every time I read it I LMAO.****  
**

**-"I am trying to keep this kid from falling off the face of the Earth. I'm trying to get him through school. I'm trying to give him a future. And I gotta be totally honest with you, Jimmy - I am not doing too well- LOVE THE WAY SP Delivers this line! Sigh could I love him more?**

**- He didn't deserve her.-poor insecure lukey pookie!**

**-COME ON Who doesn't love A.D.D. tipsy LUKE? **

**-I'm very proud of how this "LL end up in bed" one turned out**

**-LOVING THE MMS! Of course! HELLO IT's ME! **

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777****  
**

**"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke...****  
**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,****  
**

**"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."****  
**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V****  
**

**A/N:**** if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	6. Ummmm, Now What?

**LAME EXCUSE TIME: HEY, the TAX MAN COMETH! I'm so lazy and naughty I still NEED TO DAMN FILE! AHHHHH "Presenting" will be updated. Fear not! **

Kiss! LUKE!  
Part of the ORIGINAL WOULDA SHOULDA COULDA SERIES  
(ACCEPT NO SUBSTITUES!)  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
WHERE the A/Ns are Half the FUN!

**The Q: What if Nicole didn't show up to go skiing with Luke? **

WHERE the A/Ns are Half the FUN!

**Friendly Disclaimer****: See Chapter 1. **

Luvz: (walks up to Luvz's Desk, looks over a scribbling profusely Luvz's shoulder.) WHATCHA DOING? Are you Writing? What are you Writing? Is It a Story? Can I see? Huh, huh, can I? can I see, huh, huh? Am I gonna like it? Is it about a princess? oooo is that princess named Lorelai? Is she gonna fall in love with a tavern owner named Luke? huh, huh, is she ? is she?  
THANKS for all the beautiful things you said, your encouragement and friendship mean the world to me PIXIE!

**Hello, My little crack whores(and other shout outs)****:  
kckgirl: YES a great deal of compassion actually, I just don't write smut all that well, seriously, really bad. The lead up and the after I'm good at, the during is…. Ehhh, ..maybe I'm just a prude … LMAO I know I just heard it! **  
**LLmeantb**** : She found her way to another story YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH sorry habit.. lol, ummm yes I am polishing 12 and need to enter it in my putter.  
gidget89: SO glad your emotions took the small world ride! I know me too, I was like wow maybe if I wrote Nicole on the show, I wouldn't have hated her so much (cause I would have had her leave sooooo much sooner, I'm talking like "Luke Danes? sign these papers"… and then we'd never see her again! LOL I don't know if we could have him be drunk all the time(then he'd be an alcoholic, whole other discussion!), but I do think ADD Luke was missing from Fundamental. It's funny cause I actually have ADD, couldn't you tell? lol  
-no darth vader, Just give me the Luke breathing heavy PURRRRRRRRRRRRRS!  
-ummmm watch? AHEM ! This is not SPICE! It's Fan fiction,… and as I said I suck at the smut, …umm well umm not in the good way.. umm never mind …(maybe I am a prude)  
ocdwithlhg:I know! OY WITH THE TENSION ALREADY! It could have been cut with a KNIFE, put on little plates with doilies, and served up at a D.A.R. meeting! How do I do it I have no idea!  
Tina:this chapter is long- DIRTY! And I knew what you meant, thanks for taking the time to review.  
SailorMoon2882: See A/N. and I know! That line that you love so much was one of those last minute inspirations right before I Published! Glad you liked it!  
ProFfeSseR:okay wait a minute! You never heard of gilligan's island? Where are you? don't you get nick at night? Google it! Dirty! (and it's okay, I was just being my punny witty referencing self) LOVED your VCR story! I do that to my sis all the time and she just rolls her eyes at me. Like I name things.. my fondue pot is Dewy(YES, I FONDUE!yummy fried zucchini sticks!), my computer is Putter, I still remember the names of all of my stuffed animals.. and she thinks I'm weird go figure. I'm first? You read mine FIRST! I am honored! WOWIE ZOWIE! And I print out stuff for my bus ride to work too, how cool! Enjoy this one babe  
Justmeforever:COOL now I'm a superhero? Can my costume be all pretty shiny(again I have ADD,need Pretty shiny things!) with a cape? Does this outfit make me look fat?  
scubaluver: you know I luv ya, but see A/N. thanks fo rthe suggestions… hmmmmmmmm. Must ponder…(pondering by nature is a slow process, other wise it wouldn't be pondering.)  
Rose01:hello did you read my stories about my sis thinking I'm weird, poor dewy and putter, she just doesn't understand them. I am proud of it, DAMN DAMN PROUD of it!  
pokey:hey what about the he looked like a little boy with his hand in the cookie jar part? Huh? too cute!GOD I LOVE THAT MAN! Seriously, I don't care about the 20 years between us! We'd be like the new cary grant… the girls just kept staying 20 something, and he kept advancing in his years.. lol  
Kaila Hanel: (panting, keels over hands on knees) That's … forty miles …bad running,….Sorry you said good JOG,(you can hit me if you want too it was right there GEEZ!) … and yes, quotes are appreciated, and how'd you know?(see fourth paragraph incredible lol)  
Faith5x5:how very Sam Phillips of you (all night, all night, I've been looking for you all night, … it's on the "a boot and a shoe" album with reflecting light?) thank you for the ego rub (Dirty!) that hit the spot! Ummmm okay hummels are sort of a knick nack statue type thing. In this case a small statue called "Boy with Toothache" was the casualty of the party. Remember in Keg Max, when kyle and his bro are packing up the valuables? I myself collect pocket dragons. I only have 4 though, they are kinda expensive… OY! I think hummels were featured on an eppy of ER one time too. Clooney years. **

TO ALL: I THANK YOU, THE PEOPLE, for you're love and encouragement! And apparently I have a fanlisting out there, thank you Yvonne for that! I'm so flattered. And thank you to those who JOINED!  
  
**A/Ns:  
****- have I mentioned I'm damn proud of all that sexual tension leading up to the in bed part WOW, it's like the dream from Fundamental, it's like the DREAM from presenting. I'm THAT proud! You think, with all the stories I write(essentially about the same thing…over and over again, …dirty!) you think I would run out of steam, or they'd all start to sound the same. I feel like I'm growing ... put me in the light watch me smile(little quote for the FARSCAPE fans out there!)  
-calm Nicole, was like the Rachel scene all over again, which I alluded to I believe.  
-Many of you may know my love of Brooklyn, hence the Dodgers comment. YES! My real feelings on the subject, I'm still not over it, and I wasn't even born when the move happened, and I'm not over it!**  
**-Got A Hand Full Of Barbie! (now even the author's notes are getting titles this is getting serious!) ****Some of you have expressed concern, Like "why did you have Luke be drunk during their first time together (only two beers? what a light weight)?" My response, that is the point, Luke wasn't drunk; he was tipsy, yes, not doing the bar crawl. Lorelai only thought he was drunk; Remember she has never seen the diner man like that before… how would she know what he'd be like really drunk off his ass (after say …"a few!" as in gospels)  
"… _I do not get drunk, tipsy maybe, …_He still had his faculties he could still walk a straight line. He just wanted to be numb, just for a little bit. _What's the first thing to go? Judgment?_ He wanted to stop judging Jess. Stop caring about Jess. ****_Not sure if it works that way, man…"  
_his mild inebriated state  
Luke put down his beer, for a new drug of choice, … Lorelai-RIGHT THERE! HE KNEW what he was doing… or rather whom… (DIRTY! Hehehehe) you see my little dears, beer was the catalyst to loosen his tongue and getting him talking to her.. and well horizontal hokey pokey with her.. WINK WINK.. she was already willing, sometimes our shy diner man just needs a push. Luke isn't a light weight, he had the two in succession cause he knew that would get the result he wanted faster. He was loose, numb to being upset, very "I like the Barbie ones", but he knew who he was kissing, and … "what not-ing" … with. and FEAR NOT, he was FULLY FUNCTIONAL, performance not effected at all.(some times with alcohol … well umm in track team terms, Cause Luke was on the track team,… you can't finish the race, you know… insert Cheshire cat grin, but Luke did… hehehehe) **

**ALRIGHT ALRIGHT THIS IS WHAT YOU CAME HERE FOR...  
77777777777777777777777777  
****Chapter 6:  
Ummm, … Now What?  
**  
It had always only been a matter of time. Since the moment they met, the distance between them seemed to shrink. Customer / Proprietor. Coffee Addict /Diner Enabler. Friends. Good Friends. Close Friends. Close Friends who flirt. Close Friends who denied they'd flirt.

Lovers.

Lorelai woke up terrified it was all a dream. Then she saw his relaxed, spent face on the pillow beside her and realized … _it wasn't._ It had been tricky two tall adults in a single bed, but they managed. Once again, she was sharing a bed with Luke, only this time, they were more than friends, they were naked … friends?

Lorelai could feel his left arm tucked beneath the pillow, his right arm draped over her waist. Lorelai wanted to stay absolutely still, for fear she'd ruin this wonderful moment. Lying on her back, she clutched the sheet to her chest above her still conflicted pin cushion heart. Her only movement was her thumb grazing the forearm around her waist. As she stared at the ceiling, and she contemplated their future. She was anxious for him to wake up, at the same time, dreading "the talk" they would no doubt have.

Lorelai knew this was incredible. _Luke did tipsy what most guys couldn't do sober._ She knew she wanted this to happen again, _and as often as possible._ She thought back to the way Luke said her name, "Lorelai", in that wanton growl, over and over, and she inhaled sharply at the memory.

_What if this was a rebound thing? What if this screwed everything up? Can we even be friends now? Are we … more than friends now? I wondered how many times in one week I can mess up one man's life. _

_What if this was just because of the beer? What's the first thing to go? Judgment? Inhibitions? What if he's felt the attraction too? What if this was a long time coming?_

_In all his soul baring, he never once mentioned Nicole. What does that mean? Is he over it? Does he just not want to talk about it?_

Turned her head to stare at his face, she tried to figure out what he thought of all this. They really didn't talk much … after. There were a few stray kisses, they settled into this position, and he fell asleep.

Yet, Lorelai couldn't paint Luke the villain, typical guy who falls asleep after he gets what he wants. She had gotten what she wanted, too. She had fallen asleep, too. She had enjoyed it, …too? Luke had been through a lot in so short a time. He was the one hurting. Despite his rough week, he was the one who now looked … content, satisfied, happy beside her, as he lovingly held her in his arms.

_It will be Okay._ And Lorelai smiled at him once again, and decided to settle back in to sleep next to him.

_Sleep? … Here? … With Him? _

Her eyes opened wide again._ Oh My God! Rory!_

As it turned out, Luke was a deep sleeper. Lorelai carefully lifted his limp arm and regretfully escaped it's hold. She pulled back the covers to slip out of bed and gingerly replaced his arm on the mattress.

She then realized, _I'm naked, … in Luke's apartment_. Thinking fast, she found his flannel shirt on the floor and slipped it on. In the darkness, she found her bag on it's side on the coffee table and pulled out her cellphone. Lorelai didn't want to disturb Luke with her important phone call. So, she tip toed to the kitchen, and cringed when her bare foot stepped into a puddle of Luke's beer; figuring it must have spilled when they haphazardly hit into the coffee table. Once by the sink she dialed and dreaded the greeting she would get.

A frantic "Mom?" answered the phone at the Gilmore house.

"Hey sweets, I'm sooooo sorry I didn't call sooner," Lorelai tried to get out before the onslaught of questions.

"Where are you? What happened? I have enough to worry about without you playing 'Mommy MIA' on me."

"I know, I'm sorry! It was wrong, but I'm okay, everything's fine, I just forgot to call."

"Are you coming home?"

Lorelai had a beautiful naked man in bed waiting for her, "Eventually."

"Where are you?" Rory's concerned and curious voice had to ask again.

Lorelai didn't know how to answer. Sure, what happened between her and Luke was great. _Better than great, the greatest, the super duper of greatest, okay we're getting of sidetracked. _The point is Lorelai still didn't know how Luke felt about "the greatest thing". And more over, Lorelai didn't know if it would ever happen again. "I … I can't say right now. Just know I'm fine, I'm safe, and I just can't come home right now."

"Weren't you going to see Luke?"

_Oh Boy! _"I can neither confirm nor deny my whereabouts."_ Damn it, I should have said it's a graduation surprise…. Yeah, I slept with Luke, … surprise!_

Perplexed by the cryptic answer, Rory asked "You will tell me later?"

"Definitely."_ Good or Bad, you will definitely hear about it. From me or Miss Patty, you will definitely hear about it._

"Okay."

"Look on the bright side you have the entire house to yourself; to study in, to freak out in. You can do everything your own way, like fold laundry the way you like, anything you want."

"Well, I want to know everything."

_Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that? _"You will, now go and do what's on your crazy list and don't forget to sleep. I'm still the mommy, … until Yale Brainwashes you and introduces you to your new Family."

"Alright, … good night."

"Goodnight" and Lorelai hung up her phone and quietly put her cell back in her bag. As she stepped back toward the bed she noticed that Luke was awake, and watching her. "Hey," she said with a smile to put him at ease, he looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Hey," he returned, surprised she was still there, after… what happened, and at what she was wearing. "You look good … in flannel," he choked out.

"I think so," she smiled proudly to hide her nerves, "I just needed to call Rory, … so she wouldn't worry," both still avoiding the issue at hand.

"That's … smart," he wasn't really sure what they could talk about after they just … they just … _had sex? _He was there and he still couldn't believe it.

Not knowing what else to do with his eyes fixed on her, Lorelai began to unbutton the shirt.

Luke sat up in bed, bolt upright, to stop her, "What are you doing?"

Taken aback, Lorelai stated the obvious, "I was … coming back to bed." And she continued with the buttons.

Luke's frantic disbelieving tone stopped her again, "With me?"

"Why no, with Hugh Hefner. Of course with you!"

Luke tried to barter, "Lorelai please, take Jess' bed."

"Thank you, no! I have issues of sleeping in my daughter's ex boyfriend's bed … naked!"

_Why did she have to point out we were naked again?_ "Lorelai please, this situation is bad enough."

She had to laugh, "Situation? What situation?" She sarcastically shrugged. As if this were an everyday occurrence, like coffee and their banter. Like this was just part of the routine they did on a daily basis. She sat down on the bed next to him, not sure if she should remove the now open flannel.

"This, … here, … us, what happened!" exasperated that he had to explain it to her, as the memories flooded back to him.

_I rather like our 'situation'._ Taking a chance, she slipped out of the flannel, and noticed Luke averted his eyes, for her privacy. "Luke, it's okay, you can look at me."

"No, no , it's fine, I'm good." _This can't be happening. How is this really happening?_ Luke needed time to process all of this.

Lorelai timidly slipped under the covers with him again, and waited for … "the talk".

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
A/N: My Fav parts:  
-the opening  
- She thought back to the way Luke said her name, "Lorelai", in that wanton growl, over and over, and she inhaled sharply at the memory.  
****-OMG RORY! Lol-cause ofcourse you can't think of considerate logistics when you are with the diner man!  
-****_ it's a graduation surprise…. Yeah, I slept with Luke, … surprise!  
_-How scared Luke was when she was unbuttoning the shirt. Luke sat up in bed quickly to stop her, "What are you doing?"-how very R and R lol **

**COMING SOON: I've Never Done That With You Before!  
ans YES YES YES Movie night of presenting… Luvz and I think I'm making it too hard! Lol DIRTY! **

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke...  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	7. I've Never Done That With You Before

**777777777777777777777777777 Lucky # 7 777777777777777777777777777777**

**Kiss! LUKE!  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Part of the ORIGINAL WOULDA SHOULDA COULDA SERIES  
(ACCEPT NO SUBSTITUTES!)**

**The Q: What if Nicole didn't show up to go skiing with Luke?**

**Friendly Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

**Luvz: the SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME! GAH!**

**Hello my little CRACK WHORES( and other shout outs):  
For those who loved the opening of 6: I'm insightful that way.  
jeepgirl259: "Curse my metal body I wasn't fast enough", It's alright about the review, people were clamoring for the next chapter I had to publish. I'm sorry I can only hope this chapter makes up for it. it's a common fact judgment is the first thing to go if one indulges too much. Bette Midler, in say good night Gracie, Lorelai sings did you ever know that you my hero…" when she finds out that Rory was the reason for the fight… thank you my dear,  
Justmeforever: one of those body suite GOT IT, excuse me while I do crunches..  
gidget89: May I just say I love your reviews, they are like a well written hug thanks….(and don't get wet… my litte gremlin)**

**For all those who laughed out loud in public places and got funny looks: You're Welcome!  
For all those concerned about Luke's feelings: trust the puppet master!  
For those who didn't like Tipsy Luke(and he was only tipsy, I'm the writer I know!) or the last chapter: …(shrugs) well okay then.**

**It was: Keg! Max!  
Is now: Kiss! LUKE!**

**777777777777777777777777777 Lucky # 7 777777777777777777777777777777 **

Lucky **Chapter 7:  
I've Never Done That With You Before**

They sat in bed, waiting for the other to speak. Luke hated how casual this seemed to Lorelai.

'_It's okay, you can look at me.' _

_This is not how this was supposed to happen. _Luke leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees; clasped his hands together praying for what to do next, as he gnawed on his thumb. He wasn't sure how to handle this. He was flashing back to what he was doing with Lorelai an hour or so ago. What he saw, where he touched her, where he kissed. _That's one way to tell her how you feel, make love to her._ Luke felt so exposed, and not just because he was naked. _Was it the beer?_ It loosened him up enough to finally act on his feelings for her. _… But she only had one? Which means she was willing? Or… and more likely, … she took pity on me._ And that angered him even more, _she did it out of pity because I was so weak, so pathetic. Lonely Luke drowning his hopes for Jess in beer, and she sleeps with me to make me feel better. This keeps getting worse!_

Lorelai just wanted to lean over, stroke his bare back, kiss his shoulder. To tell him this was amazing, and she was happy about this. Maybe convince him to try it again, but his silence stopped her. His silence wasn't making her feel confident in her feminine wiles. Lorelai watched him chew on his thumb, … just thinking. Lorelai could tell he needed to process. He was dealing with a lot already. _And now THIS._

"Ummmm you want tea? I'm gonna make some tea," Lorelai announced. She felt stupid for crawling back into bed with him, … _naked!_ She grabbed the flannel again, quickly put it on, and went to make tea in the kitchen. Giving Luke his much needed space.

Lorelai found the kettle and filled it in the kitchen sink, shaking her head. As the water rushed from the tap she began to think of ways to convince Luke that this was a good thing.

_Good Meeting everyone, same time tomorrow?  
Hey, we both suck at dating, Lets practice with each other.  
You know, what just happened, we're really good at that, you wanna do it again?  
I've never done that with you before, we should do that more often._  
Her sarcasm wasn't going to save her this time. She closed her eyes tight to hold back impending tears.

_He regrets it._

_He doesn't want me._

Lorelai slammed the faucet handle down to turn off the water. Frustrated with herself for not stopping it when she had the chance. She was the sober one after all, but she wanted to be with him so much. She was crazy about him now. All these years right under her nose. Her perfect man was right there, in the diner she went to every day. She closed her eyes again, still able to feel his breath on her skin. She recalled where his hands had been only an hour ago, wishing he would touch her like that again.

She put the kettle on the stove to heat the water. Lorelai stared down at the quiet Town Square of Stars Hollow. Her only amusement at the moment was what the town gossips were missing as they slept.

After a while, Lorelai heard a throat clear behind her. As she turned, only wearing his flannel shirt, she couldn't look at Luke. She glanced up only long enough to see that he had put on a t-shirt and sweat pants. _So not fair_, as her eyes fixed on her cold, bare legs.

"Lorelai…" and that was as far as Luke got.

Both just stood there, at opposite ends of the kitchen table; uncomfortable and silent, each with a million questions for the other.

Lorelai decided to give it a try, "That was… ummm … unexpected."

Her tone suggested to Luke that she was nervous too. Luke didn't know if that was good or bad. "ummmm, … yeah." _Brilliant response,_ as he rubbed the back of his neck, not really sure what to do with his hands.

Lorelai shrugged, "I mean, … it was … great" _The greatest of great._ She wished she had picked a better word; a word that better captured she was happy about the greatness.

Then came another pause, only broken when the kettle finally whistled. Lorelai then distracted herself with mugs and tea bags, surprised she knew where they were in his kitchen.

"Lorelai, stop," Luke rounded the kitchen table and placed his hands over hers. "We have to talk about this."

She pulled her hands away, taking a few steps away from him, holding back tears with careful steady breaths. "Luke, … it's okay I get it. I mean, you were upset, you weren't thinking clearly. You've had a rough week, … it's fine."

"No, It's not fine." Trying to figure out what she had to be upset about. "We can't ignore this. It happened."

"Yes, it did." Lorelai agreed. _I was there, Oh boy, was I SO there!_

Luke then asked, "Why did this happen?"

_Cause I've been day dreaming about it for a week. _"What do you mean?"she tried off handedly.

Luke had to know for sure. "Did you feel sorry for me? Is that why you …?"

_ME! I was lips, you were tongue! _"You think I took pity on you!"

"Well, I was pretty pathetic…", hating that she saw him so weak and vulnerable.

"Luke, I did not come here for pity sex! I was worried about you. I came because I care about you … a lot. I wouldn't do that to you."

The question remained, "Then why did this happen?"

"Maybe…" Lorelai really didn't want to shift blame, or bring up the lawyer, but it was a very likely possibility. "Maybe you wanted to get back at Nicole."

"What?"

"She hurt you, maybe you thought you'd get even by proving her suspicions right?"

"Do you really think I'd do that? _Use_ you like that!"

Lorelai knew that was a ridiculous angle. "No, of course not, " _It's Luke, for Coffee's sake_. "…but you weren't in the best state of mind when I came over."

Both needed another minute to wrap their brains around their situation.  
Lorelai had to do it, she had to tell him. "Luke,… I know you have a lot your plate but … I don't regret this."

Luke stayed silent trying to figure out what her words meant.

"I know you may need to wallow, or grieve, or whatever it is boys do when they are dumped by their girlfriend."

Luke sighed, "Nicole and I are … okay."

"What?" Lorelai was taken off guard,_ So not what I wanted to hear. _

"I saw her the other day. I cleared … everything up."

"So… you're still with her?" _and slept with me? Things just keep getting worse._

"No! That came out wrong." So Luke tried again, "We cleared up that nothing happened ... the other night, at the Inn, … with you and me; … but we decided to stay… broken up."

"Why?"

Luke released his held breath, "Well, …because of you."

"Me? Why me if nothing happened?"

Luke explained, "Nicole always has been … uncomfortable… with our…", referring between the two of them, "… relationship."

Lorelai did a double take. She knew Nicole didn't like her, but she was surprised that Luke called what they had, this Luke and Lorelai thing they had, … a relationship.

"… She always thought that I … wanted to be with you."

Lorelai casually asked, "Did you?", gaging his reaction to the poignant question.

Luke didn't even flinch. Here was his chance to finally be honest with her. "Yes."

It was too much to hope for or even believe.

"Lorelai, I know this is out of the blue, and after tonight,… you may have a lot to think about. I'm not the kind of guy to have a one night stand, with his best friend. I care about you … and Rory so much, you two … are my family."

Coming from Luke Danes, that is one hell of a compliment, and Lorelai's heart swelled because of it; healing some of the pin wounds from the last week.

"… I mean, I see you every day, I spend thanksgiving and other stupid holidays with you guys. I'm proud as hell of Rory for getting into Yale, thankful I was allowed to watch how that happened. I don't want to loose either of you, … because of tonight." Luke felt more naked than before, just rambling the way he did, but he couldn't stop himself. "Lorelai, I want to be with you. I've wanted this for years, so you may see that I'm a patient man. Take all the time you need ... but… if someday, when you're ready, … you'd want to … pursue this. I'm here."

Lorelai was now happy as she smiled at her bare feet, "Well, I'm not the kind of girl to have a one night stand … with her best friend." She stepped toward him, and slipped her arms around his waist.

"Lorelai?"

"I told you, I don't regret this. I'm glad this happened. Maybe not exactly the way it happened. … Maybe ... I wish it had happened sooner? …but you're the most permanent man in my life, Luke. I can't ignore that anymore."

He returned the hug, "This is one hell of a first date?"

"Oh no, this isn't our first date."

"You want me to take you out?"

"Yes," grinning at the thought of a patented Luke Danes date. "… and to the diner doesn't count."

"Okay? I know a place that has an all you can eat buffet."

"Hey, if that is crack at my gluttonous tendencies, ... well okay then."

She hugged him, happy with his arms around her, resting her head on his chest. Relieved that they could so easily slip back in to their banter, _our thing. _It was like it has always been, they could verbally spar, only now they could have sex, too. _WIN / WIN._

"Luke?"

"Yes"

"You never told me you had a tattoo?"

"You never asked." He smiled dryly.

**777777777777777777777777777 Lucky # 7 777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	8. Good Morning, LukeUhhh Again?

**Kiss! LUKE!  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Part of the ORIGINAL WOULDA SHOULDA COULDA SERIES  
(ACCEPT NO SUBSTITUES!) **

**The Q: What if Nicole didn't show up to go skiing with Luke? **

**Friendly Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. **

**It was: Keg! Max!  
Is now: Kiss! LUKE! **

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Chapter: 8  
Good Morning Luke… uhhh Again?**

**After they had their little heart to heart, it was official. Luke and Lorelai were together, after all this time. Boyfriend and girlfriend, although, Luke thought that at their age those terms sounded ridiculous.**

"**So … I can stay the night?" Lorelai asked testing the waters.**

"**Absolutely" Luke was still unable to believe it was real.**

"**Can I ... Take off this flannel?"**

"**Uhhh … sure."**

**They went back to Luke's single bed, and held each other the rest of the night. Now that the urgency of desire had been satisfied, they weren't as rushed and could lovingly get to know each other all over again. Occasionally they would note a freckle here, a sensitive spot there, both content just to touch each other, and make love since it had been forbidden for so long.**

"**Luke?" **

"**Yeah?"**

"**This is nice."**

"**Yeah … it is."**

**And those were the last words Lorelai heard as she fell asleep in his arms once again.**

**777777777777777777777777777777777**

**When morning came, Lorelai woke up alone in bed. Instinctively she looked right, but he wasn't in the bathroom. Suddenly, she heard a clamor of pans from the kitchen. She peaked around the corner through the slits of her squinting eyes, and saw Luke cooking.**

**Lorelai wrapped herself in the plaid sheet and decided to surprise him from behind. When she entered the kitchen area, Luke couldn't have been sexier, T-shirt, sweatpants, and making her breakfast. She asked genuinely confused, "how do you have time to make me breakfast? Don't you have a diner to run?" **

"**Ceasar has things under control" and he turned off the burners of the range. He looked over his shoulder, and took in her messed up hair and her bed sheet cape. "You're not a morning person." **

"**Hail Prince of the obvious," and she shuffled over to him and from behind snaked her arms around his waist, trying to steal the warmth he provided.**

"**Why don't you get dressed?" he smirked, placing a hand on top of hers.**

"**Why don't you come back to bed?" she asked, resting her cheek on his back, "since the diner doesn't need you."**

"**Eventually they will, but for now, I made you breakfast."**

"**Thank you, "Lorelai groaned from behind him, eyes refusing to open again, _Sexy huh?_**

"**And I have Coffee." **

**That got her attention. "Coffee?"_ He thinks of everything._**

"**Yup."**

"**Like diner coffee?"**

"**Yup"**

"**Luke Coffee?"**

"**For the last time yes. It's in the thermos waiting for you… but, you have to get dressed."**

"**Wouldn't you rather have breakfast in bed… with me?"**

"**I think that would be very distracting," **

"**Why?" She pouted.**

"**Cause I don't want to be rolling in around in your crumbs."**

"**Dirty!"**

**Luke rolled his eyes but countered, "Exactly" then he gave her a proper good morning kiss, "Get dressed."**

"**Come back to bed." She shot back, pulling on his t-shirt.**

"**There's bacon."**

"**Getting dressed now."**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777 **

She found her flannel, that's right, her flannel, once again. As Lorelai finished the buttons, she returned and sat at the table where a hot plate and a hot man were waiting for her. "Wow, what service." As she saw the dish Luke was loading up with the works.

"**Well, you are my best customer."**

"**So last night was in the name of customer service?" raising an eye brow, "I better start tipping you better."**

"**Yeah, start with tipping to begin with." When he turned around, he was eyeing his shirt on her person. "That's not exactly what I meant by dressed."**

"**Well this is as good as you are gonna get before Coffee." and on cue, a mug appeared in her hands. As she nursed her favorite brew, Lorelai could consider the last 24 hours. Where she was yesterday, how she got here. How things had changed in a few short hours between friends. It was strange to sit at the table with him and eat a meal together. Especially breakfast, especially after they had sex;_ one hell of a first date,_ She recalled his words from last night. **

**Even so, she was surprised how comfortable and natural this all seemed to be. How as if on auto pilot she crawled out of bed to seek him out. How their banter hadn't been lost, merely evolved into what couples usually talk about first thing in the morning. She was at home with him, comfortable with him. Despite waking up blocks and blocks from her house and her bed; Despite seeing him first thing in the morning, after having seen so much of him last night. Like always he had made all her heart clogging favorites only she was enjoying it in his apartment as opposed to the diner. "You want any of the paper?" trying to make small talk for "the morning after". **

**_He's so polite, and he's so… at ease with all this. _"Um, Life styles, Arts and Leisure."**

"**Sure," and he passed her the sections she wanted. Luke sat beside her, eating his egg white omelet. **

**Lorelai only pretended to read, wondering if he had the same thoughts she did. Then she had to as him, "is this weird?" **

"**A little," Luke admitted, relieved that she was feeling the same thing. He wasn't used to having company, especially female company, in his apartment at breakfast. The last time may have been Rachel. "But I could get used to it…"**

**She smiled, but then Luke noticed Lorelai seemed preoccupied with something else, "What's wrong?"**

**Lorelai sighed with the realization, "I'm going to Europe," she whined as if her mother was making her join the D.A.R. She had been looking forward to this trip, just her and Rory, having a back packing adventure; But things had changed, she had Luke to consider now.**

"**You've been planning this trip for ages."**

"**But I don't want to leave you for 3 months? Be with out this" reaching for his hand across the table. "… for three months?"**

"**I'll still be here."**

"**But …"**

"**No, you and Rory have waited too long to do this. I am not taking that away from you."**

"**You could come with us?" Lorelai shrugged smiling at that idea.**

"**Lorelai"**

"**Please, you can be my pillow, you're a necessity." _Like my three tubes of toothpaste._**

"**Lorelai this is yours and Rory's thing, I'm not getting in the way of that." **

**They stayed quite for a minute, and then Luke stood to refill her coffee mug to encourage her to talk again. When he sat back down to she had an important question to ask him.**

"**Luke?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**You know, Rory's graduation is coming up."**

"**Yes, you gave me my ticket already."**

"**Well I was thinking … would you sit next to me … as … my date? "**

"**As in 'this is Luke Danes my date'?"**

"**hmmmm you're right, this is Luke Danes my boyfriend sounds much better."**

**She leaned over and kissed him. It looked like Nicole didn't need to worry, Luke had his new girlfriend.**

**When Lorelai pulled away it was now Luke who made a face that concerned Lorelai. "What?"**

"**how are we going to explain this?"**

"**what?"**

"**us?"**

"**To who?"**

"**To Rory, to the town? Everyone."**

"**Luke its okay"**

"**But what about Rory is she going to be okay with this?"**

**Lorelai honestly didn't know.**

"… **I mean you are now … involved … with the uncle of her … ex boyfriend … maybe this is really weird."**

"**It will be alright, I'll handle Rory."_ Somehow._**

**7777777777telling Rory777777777777777**

**A/N: Since I was a bad Debbie, I will give all you crack whores another hit, move directly to next chapter; if you pass go, collect 200 dollars. I'm generous that way! **

**777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	9. For Those Who Came In Late

**Kiss! LUKE!  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Part of the ORIGINAL WOULDA SHOULDA COULDA SERIES  
(ACCEPT NO SUBSTITUES!)**

**The Q: What if Nicole didn't show up to go skiing with Luke?**

**Friendly Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

It was: Keg! Max!  
Is now: Kiss! LUKE!

**777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 9  
For Those Who Came In Late! **

The whole way home, Lorelai was trying to think of ways to tell Rory about what happened with her and Luke. She was coming up empty.

Lorelai stood at the front door for about five minutes afraid to open it. It was only when Babbette came out for the morning paper she pretended to be fumbling for her keys. _Though why I'm coming home this late… or is it early, whatever._ "Rory, I'm home," and Lorelai met her daughter in the kitchen with a breakfast offering from Luke's. _It's just Breakfast, providing for my child, not a bribe! Well maybe a little bit of a bribe_, "Hi"

"Hi," Rory said evenly from the kitchen table with just a hint of smug. She was still in her PJs and robe, her arms across her chest as if she was the mother up all night worrying. Lorelai couldn't tell if she was mad or just suspicious, or if she knew.

"I brought you pancakes … sausage, bacon, the works." Putting the offering on the table, slowly, not sure what awkward questions would be asked in the next moment.

"Thank you," Rory remained as stony and unreadable as the gargoyles at Chilton.

"And coffee, can't forget the Coffee," still trying to make conversation with her daughter, but Rory only continued to stare her mother down. Lorelai pressed, "What?" a little disturbed by how still and calm her daughter was; A drastic change from the spastic teen that a few days ago could not discern the sarcasm she was raised with.

"Does this breakfast come with a side of an explanation?"

"If you like … fresh squeezed explanation coming up?" _let me just figure one out first._

"How's Luke?"

_Oh God she knows._ "What do you mean?" hoping Luke didn't leave hand prints on her to give away the secret too soon.

"Last night, You said you were going to check on Luke, and you finally call in the middle of the night to say you wouldn't be home, and here you are with a breakfast from Luke's in a poor attempt to distract me from asking about what happened last night with Luke?"

Lorelai sat across from her daughter while distant memories of being caught and lectured by Emily popped in her head. Rory accepted the breakfast bag her mother offered and asked "did Caesar make this?" as if she just wanted Lorelai to say "his" name.

"No, Luke did." She said trying desperately not to sound shy.

_So his fit enough to fry? _Then Rory noticed how Lorelai seemed to blush. How she was a little shifty with her body language, and basically looked quite guilty of something, "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"What did you do?"

_I slept with Luke,_ "Nothing."

"Something's different."

_Oh God, she can totally see my afterglow_. "Well, umm …"

"Mom, please no surprises"

"Okay… In that case … I'll tell you after graduation…" and Lorelai got up and made to leave the kitchen.

"Stop!" Rory commanded.

"Rats!" Lorelai cursed, and turned back to face Rory.

"Sit." Rory requested, and Lorelai obeyed the teen.

"I want to know. Apparently what ever it is … it's big, big enough that you can't tell me? Now in case any horrible dangers or mishaps from this stupid stressful week kill me I want to die with a full grasp of what's going on."

"But…"

"No buts … We tell each other everything, and I don't have time for this, I have enough on my mind, and the not knowing is just gonna distract me from what I need to get done! Now, just tell me."

Rory was persistent; _I've taught her too well. _Lorelai sat down at the table with her daughter again, "well, I'm glad you're sitting, this is definitely 'sit down' kinda news."

"Oh really? From 'nothing' to 'news', how interesting; Now quit stalling."

_She knows me well, _"Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Let's start with the short version? What has my little girl coming home at dawn?"

"Okay, here's the deal … you know that Jess is gone," _Stupid observation_.

"Yeah" Rory said in a small voice knowing her boyfriend had skipped town.

"Did you also know that … Luke and Nicole broke up?"

"Oh No?" the teen filled with sympathy for the diner man, Rory realized, "Loosing his nephew and his girlfriend in the same week… Poor Luke, is that why he's been so down?"

Lorelai was quick to explain, "well apparently Nicole and Luke … separated amicably… and he's been more upset about Jess."

"Okay? So when you saw him …"

"We talked, you know … like friends do…"

"Well, that's good. he doesn't really have anyone else."

"Funny you should mention that."

"What?"

"Well, during all that talking, Luke sorta mentioned that he thinks of us as family."

Rory softened again for Luke, "Awww, what a softie ..."

"Yeah, well um…," Couldn't keep her hands still, not sure how Rory would react to the news.

Rory was confused by her mother's sudden nerves. "Mom?"

"Okay, well …because of … last night … Luke and I … are … together."

"What?"

"I think I'm dating Luke," _ummm, Lorelai, you slept with him… twice,_ "Strike that, I know I'm dating Luke."

Rory blinked a few times at hearing the words, "Okay … how on earth did that happen?"

"Well, when I went to see him, because if you recall, we," _important to emphasize that word_, "were both concerned about him. So Caesar let me into the diner. And when Luke and I were talking upstairs, somehow I ended up hugging him. And well, we were just so close … we started…" Lorelai never had a problem talking about this stuff with Rory before. Somehow it was different this time, because it was Luke.

"You started… what?"

"Kissing," Lorelai offered with a lame smile. "I kissed Luke."

"What?"

"Or he kissed me? … I'm not exactly sure who started it, but there was definitely a lot of kissing."

_Nope sit doesn't make sense._ "Woaw, woaw, woaw, you and Luke were kissing?"

"Yeah"

Rory took her time forming her next sentience because honestly she didn't know what to say. Rory finally asked, "Ummmm … so … how was it?" trying to figure out what Lorelai thought of this situation.

"Nice," Lorelai recalled what happened after the "nice kissing", "…very nice."

Rory noticed the glint in her mother's eye, and continued grilling, "did it go beyond … kissing?" almost afraid of the answer.

Lorelai didn't say anything, she only looked down at her twitching hands on the table top and pressed her lips together, _please don't be upset._

Rory then saw the whole picture of last night's mysterious phone call. "Mom!" Rory sprang up from her seat, "You and … Luke?"

"Isn't that is how we opened this conversation?"

"but you were … with him… like _with him_ with him? At the diner? Right in the middle of town? " _I'm never gonna be able to eat there again._ Rory retreated from the table and began pacing, "I'm not sure what to do with this information." Rory stood by the sink, and was quietly opening and closing her mouth trying to figure out a new angle. After a few false starts she finally got out "But … but what about Nicole?"

"Well … they broke up," Lorelai reinforced, "amicably broke up."

"But it just happened! He was upset about it … he's been moping around…"

"Over Jess"

"Over Jess?" Rory was shaking her head confused, plopped back into her chair, "Okay, I think I'm gonna need the Long version."

Lorelai took a deep breath, "Jess wasn't going to school, and he wasn't going to graduate. And Luke tried to get him to stay, to repeat the 12th grade, but Jess took off after his looser Dad."

Hearing about Jess hurt Rory's insides a little, "so that's what it was," she figured quietly.

"Yeah baby, I'm sorry." Lorelai saw the range of emotions cross Rory's face.

When their eyes met again, Rory's brow furrowed, "way to change the subject!"

"What?"

"I want to talk about you, and Luke and Nicole," she tapped the table three times of each involved party to focus her mother on the subject again.

"Okay?" figuring her daughter was still avoiding wallowing over Jess with the juicy gossip before her.

Rory started the full story, "Okay so the long, long version. Luke was dating Nicole ..." _take it from there…_

"… yes, but they Broke up…"

"… yeah, but why specifically?"

Lorelai had to be honest, "Well, that would be … me."

"What did you do to break 'em up?"

"Nothing." _Really._

"Then how is it you instigated their breakup?"

"Okay … well, you remember your keg party…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, while you were twisting the night away, Luke and I had a little… impromptu Movie night."

"Theme?"

"Mel Brooks."

"Good choice, continue."

"Well, you see, he was waiting at the inn for Nicole, because they were going on their skiing weekend. … and I was keeping him company, but the Movie night turned in to … a sleep over…"

Rory's mouth dropped, "Wait … you two … that night, At the INN?" with wide implying eyes.

"No, no, we just … fell asleep during the movies …"

"Blasphemy! What would Mel say?" still unable to believe this was real.

"He'll get over it. Anyway …" Lorelai hesitated. "The problem happened because I was sort of sleeping _really_ close to Luke."

"How close?"

"Like in his arms?"

"MOM!"

"Yeah, I know, but nothing happened! We were fully clothed, and I was asleep I didn't know I was all over him…" Lorelai took another deep breath, and continued, "but being in his arms…"

"What?"

"I don't know. all these thoughts and feelings came out of no where."

"Is that why you were looking at his butt at Kyle's house?"

"Yes, I admit it was totally checking him out that day…"

"Okay …"

"Well, Luke and I were sleeping… er, umm side by side. Well, a little closer than side by side … and apparently Nicole … saw us."

"NO!"_ You should write for General Hospital, Woman!_

Lorelai nodded a confirming "Yes … She checked in really late, and walked in while Luke and I were snoozing … together."

"Don't you mean canoodling?"

"NO! What is canoodling any way…?"

"I don't know. So wow she saw you … together…"

"Yeah" Lorelai felt bad about it. Sure she didn't like Nicole, but if the roles had been reversed Lorelai would have hated to see that too.

Rory could see the whole scene in her mind, thinking of the unsuspecting Lawyer and her mother all over Luke. "Ouch!"

"I know, but we didn't know she saw us like that, and well in the morning Luke and I woke up and we were still all over each other …" and Lorelai reacted to the memory.

Rory raised an eye brow that begged for further explanation.

"Luke … nuzzled my neck…" Lorelai satisfied.

"WOW," not think Luke to be the cuddle type.

In a voice that betrayed her weakness for the diner man, Lorelai confessed "And I liked it, I mean, I'm only human, but he was still with her…" then Lorelai adopted a proper tone to teach her daughter that what happened was bad from a general ethics point of view "… and I knew I shouldn't be thinking like that. He was my friend, and he was with the Lawyer, and I shouldn't have been thinking like that, but… I was." Lorelai let out a deep sigh, "so anyway… Luke called Nicole to find out what happened and where she was, then Nicole tells him she saw us and breaks up with him over the phone."

"Jerk," Rory scoffed referring to the lawyer.

"Hey that is good for Mommy,"

"I know but still I feel bad for Luke."

"Okay, okay. So Luke has Jess and Hummels to deal with, and I'm trying to gage what an appropriate mourning period before I make my move…"

_Aww that's so cute, she finally saw him and was pining for him._

" … So apparently he and Nicole sorted out that nothing happened between him and me on Keg Movie night, but they decided it was best to stay broken up anyway because Luke had a thing for me. And then, Luke was brooding over Jess and the surprise appearance of Jess' dad."

"Wow."

"Naturally I had you too take care of when Jess left and Luke seemed okay… but…"

Rory continued the thought, "… we wanted to be sure…"

"So as you suggested I went to check on him…"

Now putting two and two together, Rory concluded "…which you had no problem agreeing to, considering you little crush…"

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at her daughter and continued to tell the story, "So I did. And we had some beer, and we talked about everything…" _and I do mean everything._

"How much beer?" Rory figured that may have been the culprit.

"Only one, that I hardly touched"

"And Luke?"

"Only one," _in my presence._

"Alright, Continue…"

"Well he just seemed so beat down and hurt from that punk." Now realizing who she was talking to, "Sorry, I can say that now right? 'he' is your ex boyfriend."

Rory was still avoiding that subject, "So you and Luke…"

"Okay, well, as I said, I was sort of hugging him, and trying to be reassuring and before I knew it we were kissing, one thing led to another, and … 'the rest' … happened." Trying not to get too graphic, after all what her and Luke did alone was no one's business.

"Who started the kissing?"

"I don't know," Lorelai shook her head.

"Well, whose idea was the … 'and the rest'?" Rory asked, with finger quotations.

Lorelai only pretended to think about it, "well, I guess that would be me."

"MOM!"

"Well, he seemed all for it!" Lorelai defended.

"Well, he's a guy," Rory recalled what Jess wanted and didn't get at the Keg party, "granted he's Luke, but still a guy!"

"Rory please, just tell me you're okay with this."

"With what? That you're having… relations… with our diner owner? Well it seems all settled… "

"Rory, please," _it's not like I need your permission_, "I'm just asking if someday you could… deal with this… you like Luke, you like me… now you just have to like Luke and me together."

"Together as what, exactly?"

"I told you, we're… dating, now. After we … you know… we talked some more, and we decided to be … a couple…."

"So you and Luke, … as in this is my boyfriend, Luke?"

"Yes,"

"I gotta Go think, " Rory made like she was going to retreat back into her room but then a suddenly realized, "he's coming to my graduation!" and sunk back into the chair clearly not finished discussing the subject.

"Yes, he is."

"Well are you going … together? What are you gonna tell Sookie, Jackson, GRANDMA!"

_Okay, obviously I haven't thought this all the way through … _"Rory, right now I just need to know what you think …"

"Well, Give me a minute … ""Sure okay," not wanting to be too force full with the issue. "you want me to reheat your breakfast."

"Bribery will get you nowhere!"

"What? I'm just trying to provide for my child that's all."

Rory opened the take out container and thought while she dissected her pancakes. "It's funny", she finally said.

"What?"

"Well, the first time I broke up with Dean, you had gotten back together with Max, and didn't tell me. Now I've broken up with … another boyfriend," not wanting to say his name. "And in less than a week, you are… '_with_' his uncle."

"Yeah, funny," Lorelai wasn't sure if this observation helped her case of gaining the daughter's approval.

"You know mom, no matter how much you want to deny it … people have been waiting for this… for a long time."

"For us to…" Lorelai's tone suggested: _to have sex?_

"well just to get together, notice each other, I mean we knew Luke had a thing for you…"

"how could he not.."

"but with all the things he's done for us you never acknowledged him as a romantic option."

"…until now."

"And now you two… are together, how do you feel about that?"

"Well, I was a little jealous with … Nicole." _Weirdo hording her pens._

"And Rachel," Rory knowingly filled in.

"Fine," Lorelai conceded, "and Rachel, but now I see I had good reason to be jealous."

"Mom," Rory winced, "Gross."

"Sorry, but I really am happy it happened," _twice._

"What about Europe? You two aren't gonna go on a … real date for 3 months."

"Yeah we know," not hiding her disappointment.

"Awww, he's gonna wait for you?"

"Well he's been waiting for 6 years, apparently. What's another 3 months?"

"You're gonna write him everyday aren't you?"

"Or stuff him in my carry on."

**7777777777777777777777**

**777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


	10. Relationship Commencement

**In honor of the 10th anniversary of my 16th birthday (wow I'm old!) I've update not one not two but 3 yes ladies and gents count em 3 stories one never before published and why? Cause I love my crack whores!) **

**Kiss! LUKE!  
By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
Part of the ORIGINAL WOULDA SHOULDA COULDA SERIES  
(ACCEPT NO SUBSTITUES!) **

**The Q****: What if Nicole didn't show up to go skiing with Luke? **

**Friendly Disclaimer****: See Chapter 1. **

It was: Keg! Max!  
Is now: Kiss! LUKE!

**77777777777777777777777777****777777777 **

**Chapter 10****:  
Relationship Commencement**

"Lorelai?"

Luke was looking for her all around the quad where the ceremony was going to take place. Sookie told him she was looking for him, and here he was in a shaded passage way off to the side of fanfare.

"Gotcha!"

"geez, don't do that … with all these gargoyles n things around."

"Hey that could be your chain store, gargoyles 'n' things" She walked up to him and put her arms around his waist. "Hey there."

"Hi," Luke couldn't help but think that Lorelai looked amazing, "have I told you that you look beautiful in red."

"Uummmm no" she smiled playfully.

"You look … beautiful in red."

"Thank you." And she kissed him, despite the teachers, despite the grads, hell, despite her mother not 10 feet away.

Not that he minded the public display, Luke just didn't feel comfortable in a suit, or with this crowd, or with her mother no doubt glaring at him through the stone wall that hid them. "So is a teacher gonna put us in detention for kissing in the quad?" as he put his arm around her waist.

"Well, my mother might send me to my room if she finds us, wanna come with me?" she had to wink.

"Facing the wrath of your mother? For me?"

"Well, you're worth it." she kissed him again briefly.

"Glad to hear that," Luke smiled, "But then we'd have missed the ceremony."

"Hey, Could you get Rory for a picture; I want to have one of the three of us."

"Okay" and Luke did as she commanded.

Coming out of their hiding place together, she stared after him, _he does that so well_, content for the first time in a long, long time. Today had been perfect. The ceremony, the speech,

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?" she turned around still, and was surprised who had approached her. "Max? … I … Wasn't expecting to see you here." Considering they were to never see each other again.

"Expecting to find me behind a tree?"

Lorelai laughed lightly, recalling their conversation from a few weeks ago. "I thought we were … our last meeting seemed so … final," a little worried about Luke seeing this and taking it the wrong way.

"Yeah, it seemed like a good idea at the time, but you were right, it maybe unavoidable." Max now wishing she didn't look so breath taking in red. "So I see you're with Luke."

"Oh yeah." Now it was the truth, she was with Luke, Dating Luke, sleeping with Luke, Falling for Luke.

"And … He makes you happy?" _that is what matters after all._

"Very happy" thinking of the few short weeks they were together.

"I figured."

"What?"

"I figured that he was the reason … we never …, you know …"

"Oh Max …"

"It's alright Lorelai, I saw it then, I see it now and It's ... okay. Just make sure he treats you as well as you deserve."

"He does, don't worry." agreeing was easier than trying to explain the complications.

There was an awkward pause, before he continued "SO … this is 'us',Coexisting … Tada."

"Yeah," she had to laugh.

"MAX?" a woman called from behind him, and she came up beside Max. She was blonde and tall, and had an arm immediately around Max.

"Lorelai this is Diane."

"I've heard a lot about you." it was clear from Diane's tone that the coat room kiss was entirely Lorelai's fault … apparently.

Luke and Rory were coming to join the group, "Lorelai?" Luke was curious as to what was going on.

"Oh Great, Luke, Rory, you remember Max, and this is his girlfriend Diane."

"Fiancée actually"

"Oh okay then fiancée" Lorelai laughed,

"Oh would you guys like a picture … together I mean," Max offered to take Lorelai's her camera to Max.

"Oh , ummm Sure.." smiled and handed it over.

"you know I hate pictures," Luke whispered to Lorelai

"Well make sure there is a soft light." And she took his arm, and from the corner of her eye she saw Jackson and Sookie furiously speculating why Luke and her were so close. And she saw her mother's brow furrow to what this new development meant.

"Smile"

**7777777777777Insert pretty bow here77777777777777777**

**THE END**

**A/N: OMG I actually finished one…. unless... **

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


End file.
